


Consumed by the past

by Tsoof



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsoof/pseuds/Tsoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts during the Cell arc, leading to the Cell games and beyond when OC are also introduced. What if Gohan's violent and painful past started to affect him? Seeing his dad and friends die all the time has ignited a little spark of doubt in him. Is Gohan able to handle another terrible loss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ, it's characters or anything related to DBZ for that matter. It's the property of Toei, Bird Studios, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.  
> ATTENTION FIRST TIME READERS: The first 6 chapters are a some sort of "prologue" to the story. In short, it describes how Gohan changes and why. The plot with some Original Characters (OC) starts after Chapter 7/8. But I strongly suggest you read from the 1st chapter, so you can have a full understanding of what's going on. The main events are similar to the canon story (up to Chapter 8), to make the story progress and connect the plot. Thank you for taking the time to read this story :). Have fun reading.

Goku and Gohan entered the Room of Spirit and Time (ROSAT or the Hyberbolic Time Chamber in the dub) full of confidence, especially Goku. The first thing they did was check the stock of food. Of course Mr. Popo has stocked all the food necessary for a whole year, enough even for one Saiyan and one young demi-Saiyan. After that they slowly made their way to the outside of the building, where Gohan was shocked at what he saw-an endless white void. Not a single tree, a grain of sand or patch of soil, just an endless space as far as the eye could see.

He turned to his dad:"Are we the only ones here? Just us and this building where we're sleeping and eating?"

"Of course son. Did you think there would be trees and grass? There's no one here but us for the whole year." Then he added:"Why don't you go down those stairs and see how different it is in here?"

Gohan took a few steps down the stairs, and as soon as he had stepped from then, he fell to his knees, catching himself with his arms. He struggled for a few moments but eventually got back on his feet.

"W-what happened?" I'm barely standing," he said surprised and a little bit shocked.

"That's why I told you to step off of this platform to see what's the gravity like. It's 10 times stronger than on Earth," Goku smiled at his son.

Then he walked to Gohan with no problem, like there was no change in gravity.

"See? It's not that hard. The same gravity was on Kaio's planet where I trained. Now you can imagine how hard was for me also."

He then took a few more steps forward and turned around, and smiled at Gohan: "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. By tomorrow you'll be able to walk with no problems; heck, you'll probably be already running and jumping around," he laughed, encouraging his son to not be afraid of these hard but yet perfect training conditions.

"T-tomorrow? Already? I can barely stand how, there's no way I'm going to adjust THAT quickly," responded the demi-Saiyan surprisingly.

The full-blooded Saiyan made another 20 steps away from Gohan, turned around and winked at him:"Come here and catch me."

The young Saiyan nodded, took a deep breath and started doing slow and short steps towards his father. It has taken him a while to get there, obviously exhausting him to a some degree, when Goku made ANOTHER 20 steps and waited for him to continue. He followed him, naturally, but this time with a little faster pace. He was faster and faster and after 3 hours of this intense gravity adjustment training, he was almost walking normally, but was too much exhausted to continue.

"You see? I told you you'd get the hang of it in no time," Goku laughed and continued:"We're gonna take a break for an hour so you can rest a bit, but after that we'll continue."

The young Saiyan agreed with his suggestion, so they both went into the building. Gohan fell asleep on his bed but Goku decided to get up and do a little bit of solo training. He exited the building, transformed into a Super Saiyan and propelled himself high into the air where he started doing fast punches and kicks. Imagining he's fighting an opponent he became more aggressive by becoming quicker, doing summersaults, dodging imaginary attacks and flying with high speed all over the place. He became so preoccupied with the training, he didn't notice Gohan had already waken up and was standing at the base of the stairs. For the finishing move he charged his signature move, the Kamehameha and fired it somewhere in the distance which resulted in a big shockwave and explosion that almost knocked Gohan off his feet.

"Wow, dad is already so strong as a Super Saiyan. I can't imagine he'll become even stronger," Gohan said to himself.

"Way to go dad!" the young half-Saiyan cheered.

Goku had heard him, so he transformed to normal and flew to him.

"You're awake? I hope I didn't wake you up," he apologized.

"No, I was already up, but your Kamehameha almost knocked me back down," Gohan smiled.

Than he got serious and asked his father: "Dad, will we be able to defeat Cell?"

Goku's expression also became more serious, hence his answer: "I don't know son. At the moment we're no match for him. We can only hope Vegeta and Trunks defeat him."

He then smiled again: "But hey, don't you worry about that. That's why we're here, to train and get stronger. And what better way to do that than make you a Super Saiyan."

"Me? A Super Saiyan? Is that even possible?" Gohan responded with his wide-opened eyes.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well for starters, I'm just a kid."

Well yeah, BUT... you're also probably as strong as I was on Namek, and you're still a part Saiyan, not to mention you've demonstrated your hidden potential on more occasions than I can remember," Goku explained himself.

"You sure dad?" Gohan asked again.

Goku knelled before him and put his hands on this shoulders: "I know you can do it Gohan. I believe in you. But you have to remember it won't be easy."

The young Saiyan's expression changed into a big smile full of confidence: "Ok, let's do it."

Days have passed and both Saiyans have been training hard. Because Gohan had already adjusted to the new gravity, Goku has decided it's time to turn him into a Super Saiyan. He walked to his son, putting his hand on his shoulder:

"Are you ready? Let's turn you into a Super Saiyan. To do that you need to power up to your maximum in combination with anger and strong emotions. Bring your most intense memories and emotions to the surface and just let your power explode. Remember... they have to be intense."

After that he stepped back and observed. Gohan started to power up, more, more, upon reaching his maximum, he started remembering all the painful moments in his life; losing Goku to Raditz, his near death on Namek, his heart disease, his friends getting hurt and killed.

"That's it Gohan, let those emotions overflow you," Goku encouraged his son with a serious yet calm voice.

When the young Saiyan finally amassed enough power, he mixed it with his emotions and began screaming and powering up even more. His aura increased in size for just a moment but then subsided. It just wasn't enough... this time. He fell on his knees, breathing deeply.

"It's hard. I can't get angry enough," he explained himself, feeling a bit ashamed.

"We've just started Gohan. You're doing fine. You just need to find those powerful emotions deep inside you," Goku tried to comfort his son.

He picked up Gohan and carried him inside, put him in a chair and said:

"After all that training I think it's time we have dinner."

Gohan instantly went from being a bit sad to being insanely happy. After all, he loved food as much as his father did. A couple of minutes later Goku brought food from the fridge and storage and put it all on the table.

"Let's dig in," he smiled.

Like all Saiyans, they too have an enormous appetite. Food began disappearing at an alarming rate until they were both full.

"Mr. Popo really knows what food to stock here. This was delicious," said Goku, gently rubbing his full stomach.

Because of all the hard training, especially for Gohan, they decided to hit the sack, so they'll have an early start tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter; I hope you liked it. It's going to take a few chapters to build up the story, so please be patient. I don't want to rush it for the sake of completing the story quickly. If you still want, you can skip to about chapter 6, where things really start happening.


	2. Battle between father and son

A brand new day with brand new possibilities. Goku got up first and while Gohan was still sleeping, he prepared breakfast and the table. After that he sat on Gohan's bed and quietly woke him up: "Gohan, wake up, breakfast is ready."

The young Saiyan turned to him and slowly opened his eyes. He was yawning like crazy, being all sleepy and scratching his head: "Is it morning already?"

"You got it. Now hurry up and get to the bathroom. You know how Chichi hates it if you don't wash in the morning," replied Goku.

The little Saiyan got out of bed and went into the bathroom where he saw his face in the mirror. _I look so terrible in the morning with all this hair. Feels like I slept through the whole night, yet I still feel kind of tired._ Meanwhile Goku made both beds and after that finally started having his breakfast. Gohan joined him a few minutes later, now feeling a bit better since there was a lot of food on the table. He had four slices of bread, bacon, four eggs, a sausage, three bananas, two apples, four oranges and a miso soup. Goku had all that plus some pork and rice and a vegetable soup. After this morning feast they had a conversation.

Goku started: "I hope you got a good night's rest because today we're kicking it up a notch,"

"I hope so. Actually, I wouldn't mind another extra hour so," Gohan teased his father and then continued: "I was thinking dad, if Vegeta wasn't able to defeat the Androids and he was a Super Saiyan, I can't imagine how strong Cell is then."

"That's why we're here Gohan. To train and surpass the Super Saiyan form," Goku replied.

"I know you guys have defeated all our enemies so far, but what if a day comes when you won't? Losing you again or any of my friends for that matter... I'm not sure I can go through all that... again," Gohan asked with a serious yet kind of troubling voice.

"Don't worry son. Vegeta and Trunks will take care of Cell and the Androids. If I know Vegeta, he must have pushed himself over his limits and beyond... Alright, enough talking, let's start training."

They both got up and went outside where Goku proposed something new: "Today we're gonna do something a little different Gohan."

"And what's that?"

"You're gonna fight me," replied Goku with a very serious tone.

"Fight you? Are you sure dad? I mean, it's not like you're way stronger than me and can turn into a Super Saiyan..." said the shocked little Saiyan.

"Don't worry about me transforming, I won't be using it. But you need to understand this; you mustn't hold back. Use all your strength and knowledge against me. Don't be afraid to hurt me at all. I want you to take this very seriously, got it?" his father explained.

Gohan knew what he meant, so he just nodded and prepared himself for battle, as did Goku. A split second later the little Saiyan appeared in front of Goku and wanted to kick him in the gut, but missed since Goku had dodged his attack. Trying to correct the failed attack he took a swing with his fist but his father defended and raised his voice:

"Faster, you're too slow. Don't hold back... FIGHT!"

Gohan used all his strength and began a series of attacks against the full-blooded Saiyan, who had no choice but to defend and deflect the attacks. They both flew into the air and continued their fight with punches and kicks. Gohan started firing KI blasts all over the place, desperately trying to hit his father who was just too fast even for his KI blasts. And if that wasn't enough, Goku started deflecting them back so Gohan had to dodge them too. But moments later there was a huge barrage of them flying towards Gohan; it seems Goku got serious and started testing his son's limits. Gohan barely deflected or dodged his KI blasts, when moments later his opponent appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, but Gohan quickly retaliated with a kick to his face. Again a split second later his father was already behind him and delivered a kick right into his back which sent him towards the ground. The half-Saiyan managed to stop just before hitting the ground.

He looked up and said: "You didn't say you we're gonna fight this serious."

"Cell and the Androids will never show us mercy Gohan. If we want to beat them, we need to train seriously," Goku replied with an angry tone.

Gohan had never seen his father train with him this way. They only way their training would succeed is if they pushed themselves to their absolute limits. Goku has become adept at this but little Gohan has had very few experience. Well, he is still a child, but Goku knows (what Vegeta had told him) that Saiyan children undergo extreme training practices at an early age, even younger than Gohan. He knew very well his son is hiding a dormant power deep inside. The key to it were emotions... the human part of him. After Goku's harsh reply, Gohan became angry, not because of his dad, but because of himself. Goku was always too gentle with him, Chichi never liked the fact he was trained by Piccolo nor Goku, always trying to protect her only child from all these Saiyans obsessed with training and power. Fueled with these emotions, he charged at Goku with full power. His attacks were stronger and faster so his father had no chance but to switch from dodging to blocking. After a series of attacks, Gohan appeared above him and kicked him in the back, then started throwing KI blasts at him, causing an explosion. When the smoke settled Goku was nowhere to be seen. Before the young Saiyan knew, his opponent was behind him with a charged Kamehameha. It was too late, the massive energy wave hit Gohan, sending him into the ground, violently exploding with a blinding flash of light.

After a few seconds Gohan could be seen lying on the ground, burnt, scratched and bruised. Moments later he started to pick himself up, slowly. Goku watched him and thought to himself:

_I hope I didn't overdo it. Get up Gohan, I know you're stronger than this. Don't..._

Before he could finish his thoughts, the demi-Saiyan had already attacked him, catching him off-guard. He received a few punches to his face and a kick in the stomach which sent him flying back. As Goku regained his sight on Gohan, he wasn't there anymore, just a barrage of KI blast hurling at him. Goku stopped in mid air, prepared a KI blast of his own and fired it at Gohan's. A small explosion occurred, but before realizing what's happening, he felt a strong KI above him. Gohan had fired a full-powered Masenko right at him. He had no chance but to try and stop it with his hands. As soon as the Masenko hit him, the older Saiyan struggled but was losing. He had no choice... his hair became yellow... his eyes green ... his aura golden and with a scream, he sent the Masenko flying towards the sky where it violently exploded, causing a shockwave and a big cloud of smoke.

His son, witnessing what had happened, rushed to him: "That's not fair dad. You promised not to turn into a Super Saiyan."

"I know, but I had no choice. You caught me by surprise with your Masenko. Phew, that was a close one. I could have been quite injured," replied Goku with a surprising voice.

He transformed back and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder: "That was some attack son. The training is starting to pay off."

Since the little Saiyan was exhausted from all the fighting, Goku picked him up and carried him to bed where he fell asleep almost instantly. He remained by his bed with these thoughts.

_Since you were born, you were always something special Gohan. When Raditz had kidnapped you, I thought I'd never see you again. I'll never forget how you saved me in that fight. Even when you were 4, your power could rival mine, you just didn't know it back then. I really hope we can bring that power out and make you a Super Saiyan or even ascend past that. Rest for now, you've trained enough for today. I'm proud of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it for chapter 2. Comments and feedback appreciated. Next time: Is Goku to gentle to train his son? Will he become a Super Saiyan or will all the training be for nothing


	3. Is this the limit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you readers and followers :). Am kinda busy these days but am trying to translate the already written chapters. This is the 3rd chapter... read it to the end. As I have said, the story is starting to develop, so some parts do overlap with the original DBZ plot. Don't be disappointed as they only serve as the basis for character growth and progression :). Just need to set the basis for future plots and surprises :P.

Several weeks have gone since Gohan's first attempt at becoming a Super Saiyan. Their training only consisted of fighting/sparring and the little Saiyan was making progress; becoming faster, more agile and trying to learn from his mistakes as much as he could. So... his father started thinking that maybe it was time for Gohan to try transforming again.

After they were done with their sparring, he walked to his son and said: "Are you ready to try transforming again?"

"Yeah, I think I am dad," answered the young demi-Saiyan full of hope and optimism.

That brought a little smile on Goku's face, so he took a few steps back and observed. Gohan assumed his power up stance; his aura was soon visible and his power started rising fast. He remembered what his father had told him about using emotions to transform, so he remembered the most painful moments of his life, hoping that would be enough to push him over the edge. The ground started shaking and Gohan let out a scream when pushing himself as far as he could. His aura enlarged and Goku's reaction suddenly changed... Gohan's hair and aura became yellow... and it looked like he had done it, but a moment later, all that disappeared and Gohan regained his black hair color, falling to the ground, breathing deeply.

"That was so close Gohan. You're almost there," cheered the older Saiyan and then added with his typical voice: " Let's stop for a few hours and get something to eat. I'm starving."

Gohan could only smile at him since he was exhausted from all the training and trying to transform, but on the inside, he was very disappointed.

_I failed again. I'm being a burden to dad. I'm slowing him down because I can't become a Super Saiyan. Maybe Vegeta was right... Piccolo should have come instead of me. He'd be a perfect training partner for dad. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not like you dad._

Since it was time (again) for filling up their bottomless stomachs, they went inside and grabbed some food. This time Gohan went to the fridge and brought back loads of delicious food. You can imagine the look on starving Goku's face when Gohan put all that food on the table. Now... fast forward a couple of minutes... and they were done; all the food was gone. Rice, meat, vegetables and fruit, fish, soup, countless glasses of water, all devoured by just two people in a matter of minutes. The result: both fell asleep on their chairs. Goku was the first one to wake up and silently leaving the kitchen, wanting to train a little on his own.

As soon as he had cleared the building, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and started training on his own way and style: fighting an imaginary opponent, performing attacks, defensive stances and recoveries. Like always, he completely forgot Gohan was taking a nap, so he fired a Kamehameha which exploded not that far from him, causing a shockwave. As soon as it had reached the building it startled Gohan, who fell from the chair, looking all confused.

"W-what's happening?" he said in confusion, than quickly ran out to check what's going.

Goku had just transformed to normal and landed at the entrance where Gohan was.

"What happened dad?" his son asked.

Goku grabbed the back of his head and laughed: "Oh yeah, sorry haha. The Kamehameha exploded a little too close to the building."

"That's not funny dad." Gohan responded a little angry.

"Oh come on son, I didn't do it intentionally... Heeeeey, I just got an idea. How about I give you a haircut? I mean look at all that long hair. When you become a Super Saiyan it's just gonna fall down over your face."

"It is getting kinda long isn't it?" Gohan laughed back, now being in a better mood.

Goku brought a chair and some scissors and started cutting his son's long hair.

"A little here and little bit here. Hmmm... and this and this, oh can't forget this," Goku mumbled through the complete makeover. Quite a few minutes have passed and he was done, finally.

"Well, it's done. It's not perfect but I guess It'll do. Check it out," and gave Gohan a little mirror.

"Wow dad, you're really handy with the scissors. Mum's never given me a haircut like this before."

"You know how your mother hates me giving you a haircut. She always says it makes you look like a savage Saiyan and not like a ummm, what's that word... teacher, no... SCHOLAR. Yeah, that's it."

"Hahaha," laughed Gohan, "That's mum alright." "My head feels lighter than ever," cheerfully smiled the little Saiyan, walking away from the chair.

"Wait just a minute young man," Goku stopped him with a serious tone.

His son stopped walking: "Is something wrong dad?"

"It sure is," he answered and waited for a few seconds then added: "You gotta clean all this hair here. Gosh, it's tons of it," he teased Gohan.

For a moment he thought something was very wrong, but Goku will always be, well, Goku. He turned around and smiled back: "You got me dad. Sure, I'll clean up."

After operation Cleanup was successfully completed, they both returned to their regular schedule: more training.

Another fortnight has passed and the little Saiyan still hasn't become a Super Saiyan. He was ashamed, not be able to achieve this even though he had trained so hard and Goku keep lifting his spirit and believing in him. That feeling of disappointment slowly began changing into anger and which started affecting Gohan's moods and behavior. He was frustrated and annoyed, only thinking how to become a Super Saiyan and finally do some real training; surpassing his limits. He constantly repeated in his head:

_I need to become a Super Saiyan. Without this, I can't become stronger, or dad for that matter. I'm so ashamed, I hope he's not too. If I also knew what my son could do, I, too, would be annoyed by this "getting nowhere" training. And because of me, dad cannot train like he should, because he doesn't have the right sparring partner. I wish Piccolo had taken my place._

One day, Gohan got up really early and decided to train alone. He was so obsessed with the Super Saiyan, he couldn't bear it anymore. He began training with all his power, far away from the building. The landscape changed into a land of heat and fire (these condition wary in the ROSAT, from freezing levels to extremely hot) , putting more strain on the boy's body, making training more effective. The training continued under these conditions for quite a few hours. Desperately wanting to break this wall he had been behind for far too long, he stopped and landed on the ground. The inferno-like surrounding subsided, just the usual white void remained.

"Why? Why can't I transform? What am I doing wrong?" he kept asking himself.

A small tear came from his eye, the result of his sadness and shame. Another one dripped from the other eye; more and more tears started flowing from his eyes. He clenched his fists, becoming frustrated and angry with himself. His mind started projecting images in his head how the androids are killing all his friends, one by one, slowly and with no mercy. After they had killed them, his family was next; killing Chichi first like she was just an object to have fun with. Goku was next... but not killed... they decided to torture him and have a little fun until his breathing became erratic, had slowed down... until he was breathing no more. There were tears in his eyes, because he wasn't able to protect Chichi, his son, his friends.

The androids were enjoying like this was a game, a form of entertainment. Gohan knew his father had always believed in him, in his hidden power, wanting him to protect the Earth when he couldn't, to protect the innocent lives, his friends and his family. Gohan couldn't stop imagining this. His mind just wandered on itself, displaying these horrible images as if they had actually really happened; and it started getting worse. Tears were pouring from Gohan's eyes and he was getting angrier and more frustrated than ever. The emotions continued to get more powerful; anger and sadness had merged together into a feeling of hopelessness and endless sorrow.

Goku had just finished his breakfast and decided to see how the young Saiyan is doing. As soon as he saw him from afar, he knew something was odd, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. He noticed a shift in Gohan's behavior lately so it was just a matter of time before all those emotions would pour out of him. He knew his son needed some time alone, so he just stood there and watched him getting all those bad feelings and frustrations out.

"I know this place takes a toll on both the mind and the body... hang in there Gohan, we'll get through this together," he talked to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you've made to the end of this chapter :), congratulations for your curiosity and support. I deliberately ended this chapter like this, trying to keep the hype and suspense. I know, from the reader's point of view, this is an annoying thing :D, but I can't just tell you everything right away hehe. Don't worry, the next chapter is already in the works :), but I'm not giving any sneak peaks this time :P. Stay tuned for more and... any feedback and comments are much appreciated.


	4. Nightmare becomes reality

The young half-Saiyan couldn't keep his emotions in check anymore. His mind was swept by an enormous storm of different emotions, which were fueling his feeling of incompetence and sadness. He heard voices of his friends, echoing through his mind.

Why Gohan? Why have you let us down? Why didn't you help? GOHAN, HELP, HELP! They've killed everyone, you're the only one left...why weren't you strong enough?

Gohan's mind couldn't take it anymore; tears were pouring on the ground, and then... he snapped.

"I-I WON'T... LET... ANYONE... HURT YOU AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

Goku's expression changed in an instant as he felt an instant surge of Gohan's power. The ground started shaking violently and a bright flash of light emanated from Gohan which blinded even Goku. As he regained his vision, he set his eyes on his son, who kept powering up and screaming. Gohan was not a mere half-Saiyan boy anymore... a yellow aura surrounded his body, yellow hair replaced his black... and his eyes, although green, were still full of tears.

He quickly ran up to him: "You did it Gohan! You're a Super Saiyan! Now calm down and just try to maintain this state."

Gohan just looked at him in tears: "... I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

 _His power is unbelievable. I gotta calm him down._ "I know son, I know! Calm down Gohan. I'm here, you're not alone!" yelled Goku.

"JUST... JUST DON'T LEAVE ME... again... please..." said Gohan, starting to calm down and lowering his power. After he had said that, he turned back to normal and fell on his knees. Goku rushed towards his son, hugged him and wiped the tears off his face.

With that, he calmed his son down and then said with a smile: " I've always believed in you and I don't want to lose you or your mother either." Then he continued: "I think that's enough training for today. What do you say we take the res of the day off and relax and have fun, huh?"

The little Saiyan finally calmed down and smiled back at him, which meant he really liked the idea. They both slowly walked back towards the building, smiling and chasing each other. When they had arrived back, Goku prepared a big feast to celebrate Gohan's milestone. After that they spent the whole day having fun, Goku trying to catch Gohan and the other way around, telling funny stories and just laying on the ground talking. He wanted Gohan to relax and enjoy to let his mind heal from all the strain it had gone through since they've entered the Room of Spirit and Time. At the end of the day, they had dinner, talked a bit in the kitchen, but Gohan was too tired and fell asleep, leaning on the table. He picked him up and put him to bed.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered to him.

Despite having a hell of day, Gohan didn't sleep well. Sometime during the early morning he started having nightmares. All that twisting and turning in bed and heavy breathing had woken up Goku. He got out of bed and tried to wake up Gohan, who had sweat dripping from his forehead.

"No, no, noooooo..." yelled Gohan and almost jumped from his bed.

"It's ok Gohan. You we're just having a nightmare," were the comforting words from Goku.

"It was horrible dad. Cell had absorbed the androids... and.. we were all killed", said Gohan with a panicking voice.

"It was just your imagination, a dream," explained the older Saiyan while he was getting a wet towel and then wiping Gohan's forehead.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks dad."

"Now that we're both awake, there's no sense in going back to sleep. Why don't you take a nice refreshing shower while I prepare breakfast?"

The little Saiyan was thinking the same thing, so he rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and Goku started preparing breakfast. Rice, vegetables and fruit were the first thing on the menu, followed by a miso soup, bacon, eggs and bread.

_That nightmare really frightened him. It's true that Cell had absorbed #17, but I really hope that won't be the case with #18. I can't imagine how powerful he would become then. Uhhh, this is not the time for these kind of thoughts. My first priority should be Gohan and our training. Speaking of him, I wonder what's taking him so long in the bathroom?_

Meanwhile in the bathroom, the demi-Saiyan was looking himself in the mirror, thinking.

_After all what happened yesterday, you'd expect to get a good night's sleep, but no, I had to have a nightmare... about Cell and everyone dying._

He got undressed and went into the shower, opened the water and continued thinking.

_Hmm, I wonder if he really looks like that in real life? ... What's wrong with me, asking myself these kind of questions. I'll be able to see him in about 10 months and I'm definitely not looking forward to it. Or maybe I am? I have to admit, becoming a Super Saiyan was the most difficult thing in my entire life but now that that's out of the way, I should concentrate on increasing my power and training my abilities as much as I can. I've never imagined the transformation would bring me this much power. At least now dad will be able to train with me in his Super Saiyan state. It only took me like 2 months to reach Super Saiyan... way to go Gohan, you're learning super fast... NOT!_

He got out of the shower, dried himself with a towel, put on a fresh pair of his favorite boxer shorts and before exiting the bathroom, looked himself in the mirror again.

_I shouldn't complain. I'm the youngest Super Saiyan ever and I'm complaining. I need to get rid of these bad thoughts with some intense training and focus only on that... and food. Mmmm, something smells delicious..._

As he returned to the kitchen, Goku had noticed him.

"I guess you needed a shower really badly," laughed Goku.

"It's not what you think dad. What's that delicious smell?" replied his son, a little embarrassed.

"That, Gohan, is something your mother, believe it or not, thought me a while back. Can you guess what it is?"

"No way. Are those... pancakes?"

"Yep, that's right. How many you want?"

Gohan jumped to the table and sat down, readying his plate: "10 would be good for a start."

"But I only made 15. Oh maaaan, can't we split 50:50?"

"No dad. Firstly, you can't divide 15 by 2 and secondly, I'm still growing and need more food than you. There's still plenty of other food on the table you can eat."

"Geez, you sound like your mother. Ok... I guess I can let it slip... this time," Goku laughed.

Gohan laughed back and they both started enjoying their breakfast. The young Saiyan was starving, even more than Goku, so those 10 pancakes we're gone in a blink of an eye. As Goku was eating his, he couldn't stop thinking what's happening in the real world and how are Vegeta and Trunks doing against Cell and the androids.

* * *

**At the exact same time, somewhere on an island.**

Vegeta had already surpassed the Super Saiyan form and started his battle with an improved (Imperfect) Cell who had no chance against the mighty Super Vegeta. Punch after punch and kick after kick Cell got beaten, blown up and everything else in between. During the battle, Krillin, carrying the remote control, created by Bulma, to deactivate #18, found where the two androids were hiding. As soon as he was in range, he wanted to use it, but couldn't force himself to, so he dropped the controller and smashed it. A big, big mistake indeed. Meanwhile, Vegeta was getting bored and Cell was getting desperate.

"Vegeta, let me absorb #18 and then you'll have an equal opponent," suggested Cell.

"Go ahead, absorb the big guy too for all I care. You'll never compare to me." said the Saiyan prince with a smirk on his face.

As Trunks had heard what his father agreed to, he yelled: "Don't let Cell get #18! You have no idea what kind of power he'll gain!"

"Quiet Trunks, this is my battle. You're just here to observe, nothing more." Then he looked at Cell: "What are you waiting for? Or should I just blow you up this instant?"

Trunks couldn't be quiet: "I can't let you...," but before he finished his sentence, Vegeta had appeared behind him, giving him a precise hit to his neck, making Trunks lose his consciousness.

"I'll even make it easier for you Cell. See down there? That's where they're hiding," pointed Vegeta with his finger. "Hey, bald guy, take Trunks somewhere far away so he won't be able to disturb us."

Krillin was shocked by the fact that Vegeta had given away the androids' position AND knocked out Trunks. But since he couldn't do anything about it, he picked up unconscious Trunks and made his way to the Lookout.

"Now, do I have to repeat myself?" said Vegeta angrily.

Cell quickly landed near the androids, but #16 jumped in front of him, to protect #18. He stood no chance as Cell blew him to bits. #18 tried attacking him to, but he just KI blasted her into a rock wall and a few seconds later, absorbed her. The transformation had begun... green aura around his body, occasional lightning... his body began changing and transforming to a more human-like appearance. At the end a bright flash emanated from him... now, he was PERFECT.

Vegeta started walking towards him: "Hmph, all that light show and you don't look stronger at all."

Having said that, Cell just smiled and disappeared. Vegeta lost track of his movement before it was too late. His opponent had appeared in front of him, slamming his fist deep in Vegeta's stomach, which sent him flying backwards a few dozen meters. As he regained control in mid air, Cell was gone again, but this time, appeared behind the Saiyan.

"What's the matter Vegeta, am I too fast to the Saiyan prince?" laughed Cell.

Vegeta turned around, trying to hit him, but Cell grabbed his arm and threw him into a rock wall, shooting a KI blast right after that which destroyed the whole rock formation. Luckily, Vegeta had dodged the attack and was preparing his own. Before Cell could locate him, the KI blasts were already flying towards him and hit Cell directly, causing a big explosion with lots of debris and smoke in the air.

"No, Cell, you're not," said Vegeta.

As the dust and smoke settled, he couldn't believe his eyes. Cell hasn't moved an inch and the KI blasts did nothing to him. Cell just smiled and rushed towards the Saiyan, hitting him in the face hard and then, using a series of fast punches and kicks, gave him a good beating. Vegeta managed to break from his attacks, powered up to his maximum, but nothing changed. All his attacks missed Cell and all of Cell's attacks hit him. He was bruised pretty badly and was losing stamina fast.

"I'll show you what true power is!" he said.

He jumped away from Cell, putting a lot of ground between them and started doing his ultimate attack. When it was fully charged, he yelled: "Defend against this! FINAAAAL FLAAAAASH!"

A huge bright beam of yellow energy rushed towards Cell.

"Gladly," replied Cell with a smirk on his face.

As Final Flash had left Vegeta's hands, Cell started doing his own attack: "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" he screamed.

A beam of blue energy shot from his hands and collided with Vegeta's, creating a beam struggle which lasted only for a short time.

"Not bad Vegeta, I wasn't expecting anything less from you, but you're NOTHING compared to me. Now, DIE!"

The Kamehameha shot through Final Flash, engulfing Vegeta completely and exploding. Moments later he was seen lying on the ground, motionless, losing his Super Saiyan form. Cell walked to him and said: "Too bad it's all over. And you didn't let me have any fun with Trunks either. I guess it's Goku's turn now."

He picked up Vegeta's lifeless body and flew to West City, dropping him in front of the Capsule Corp. Bulma and Yamcha rushed outside, standing in shock and awe.

"I'm not done with him or Trunks yet. I'll be holding a little rematch tournament in about 2 days. By then I hope Goku will have finally completed his training too. I expect all of them to meet me at the location where we just fought. If they don't, I'll find them myself."

As he finished his little monologue, he disappeared. Bulma quickly checked Vegeta's life signs.. and thank god, he was alive, barely.

"We need to take him to Dende fast," said Yamcha.

"But, where's Trunks? What did he mean by "he's not done with them yet"?" panicked Bulma.

"I don't know Bulma. If anything had happened, I'm sure Dende is the first place we need to look. I'll take Vegeta because I'm faster and you follow me."

He picked up Vegeta and flew to the Lookout with high speed. Bulma followed him a few seconds later with her own transportation. When they had reached the Lookout, Trunks was already conscious and Krillin and Tenshinhan were there too.

"Quickly, put him on the ground. I'll heal him," said Dende when he saw Yamcha with Vegeta.

Bulma was really happy to see Trunks alive and well: "What happened?" she asked.

"Cell absorbed #18," said Krillin, looking at the floor.

"What? How? The device didn't work?" asked Bulma.

"Ummm no... it didn't," lied Krillin and went on: "Vegeta and Trunks were no match for his Perfect form."

In the mean time Dende had healed Vegeta, who regained his consciousness.

"Damn that Cell. I'll blast him into a million pieces," he said furiously.

Bulma then explained: "Well, he said he was going to hold a rematch tournament in about 2 days, where you two had fought him."

"The nerve of him! I'll finish him off for good this time," ranted Vegeta.

Trunks couldn't believe Cell almost managed to kill his father. His power must be beyond anything they have ever seen. He then looked at a specific doorway leading to the interior of the palace.

_It's all up to you Goku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's similar to what actually happened in DBZ, but as I have said in the previous chapter, some bits will be the same, just so the story can evolve. And yes, android 16 is no more. I'm focusing more on Gohan's "guilt" by not being able to help and protect his family and friends. That's all I can reveal... for now :). Hope you liked this chapter and as always, feedback is much appreciated.


	5. Clash of Super Saiyans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go folks, a new chapter is here :). It's taking a bit longer now since I'm actually starting to write the new chapters and kinda re-writing the 6th and 7th, to make the story more coherent and connected. I have a couple of ideas how to go on; just need to somehow sort them out and bring them all together to make the story as believable as possible (from the DBZ point of view), so things actually make sense and are not just slapped together just for the sake of writing something. Have fun reading, that's an order XD.

Room of Spirit and Time - an endless dimension as far as the eye could see. Empty and barren, where silence is present every second that passes. Only the sound of the clocks and massive hourglasses can be heard. Sands of time within those two hourglasses slowly tick the remaining time away. Normally, peace and tranquility would be present here, but these have been disturbed by numerous explosions and shockwaves which were the result of two participants, who have decided to train and endure their bodies and spirits. Their training consisted of no compromises, no slacking off and definitely no quitting. As Gohan has finally reached the Super Saiyan state, Goku is now facing not only a powerful sparring partner, but a person, determined to overcome his limits and surpass them as much as he is. Gohan may look just like a child, but his power is slowly starting to rival his father's. His fighting style is adapting to Goku's, correcting errors as much as he can and trying to soak up all the advice Goku is giving him.

To break the repetitiveness of their training, they decided to do something a little different to heighten their agility and dexterity - playing tag. The rules were simple: Gohan needs to catch his father, using everything he knows and vice versa. The full-blooded Saiyan transformed first and Gohan gave him a couple of seconds head start. As his father vanished into the distant mist, the half-breed Saiyan tensed his muscles, and with a little struggle, also transformed and started thinking.

_I've never imagined I'd possess this kind of power at my age. It's almost... terrifying. Trying to keep calm in this state is almost impossible; it's like I have an urge to fight and test myself even more. Now I understand why dad, Trunks and Vegeta all have that specific look in their eyes when they transform. Now I'm one of them and it's time I embrace the Saiyan genes in me. I need to get even stronger so I can protect my family and friends._

After his little revelation, he rushed to where Goku had disappeared in the mist. As he landed, he tried finding his father Ki signature. A split second later he located him and fired a Ki blast in that direction. Goku appeared and just dodged it.

"You're gonna have to do better that that," he told his son and disappeared again.

"I'm just getting started," replied the newborn Super Saiyan.

The chase continued and more and more Ki blast could be heard whooshing all over the place. As Goku tried to dodge a whole barrage, the little demi-Saiyan rushed towards him from the side, but missed him as Goku had somehow managed to dodge all his Ki blasts. Well, he wasn't going to just let his son have all the "fun", so he fired a couple of his own Ki blasts at Gohan. The little boy, now empowered with the Super Saiyan state, had no trouble of dodging them. But as soon as he had dodged the last one, more were coming his way.

"That won't work dad," he said to himself.

He blasted them with an energy beam and proceeded towards Goku, who was still trying to not get caught. This game went on for quite a while until Gohan managed to corner his father by firing Ki blasts all around him. The final wave was heading towards the older Saiyan, but he managed to roll away, making them miss, creating an explosion. But before he managed to gain some ground, another wave was on collision course with him. With nowhere to go, since other waves kept exploding around him, he fired a Ki blast at them and blew them up. A split second later, everything went quiet...

"Got you," said Gohan and landed on his shoulders. "I win," he smiled.

"You got me there son. You took me by surprise. I guess I let my guard down with all those Ki blasts and explosions, so I never saw you coming from above."

Gohan jumped from his dad and continued.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering... can you see how strong I am? I mean, can you compare my power to yours, just so I can see where I am?" asked the little Saiyan.

"Well, I guess so. But you need to ..."

Before he could finish, his son has already started powering up. His muscles tightened and bulged, his power started rising. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak. Goku's expression remained the same, but on the inside, he was surprised.

_He's really taking this training seriously. When I was his age, I wasn't even nearly as strong as he is._

After reaching his max output, Gohan powered down, but stayed in the Super Saiyan form.

"Well, what do you think? I'm probably way below you," asked Gohan curiously.

"Well yeah, I am stronger Gohan, but I've had a lot more training than you. BUT... you could defeat Frieza easily. You're A LOT stronger then I was at your age. But don't worry, we have a lot more training to do. Why don't you go train alone for a while," Goku explained.

The little Saiyan just smiled and ran off to train on his own, but Goku started thinking.

_If he only knew what power is hidden deep within him. I can't imagine how strong he'll become when we end our training here. I was actually surprised how powerful he was in his Super Saiyan form and he'll just continue to grow in strength, maybe even faster than me._

Numerous days have passed and Goku had a feeling his son was making fast progress. Based on that assumption, he wanted to have a serious sparring match to see how they are both doing.

"You ready for another serious sparring Gohan? I think it's time we see the results of your training."

"Yeah. Whenever you're ready, dad," replied his son with a teasing voice.

They both got into positions and transformed. After doing that, they appeared in the air, delivering fast punches and kicks to each other. Like that wasn't enough, Ki blast started raining all over the place and occasionally a Masenko and Kamehameha caused an explosion. The fight went on for around 4 hours and they both started to feel the drain on their energy. Gohan was bruised and scratched, while his dad had almost no signs of damage.

They both landed and the demi-Saiyan was breathing heavily, showing his fatigue.

The older Saiyan noticed that and said: "We should take a break."

Gohan, breathing deeply: "... No... not yet. I can continue."

"You sure?"

"I said I can go on, dad!" said his son with a serious voice.

He rushed at Goku with shocking speed and attacked him, trying to land a punch to his face. He dodged and hit Gohan in the stomach, but the little boy managed to kick him in the face. As he jumped back, he fired a Ki blast at his father, who deflected it away and waited. That's what made Gohan angry.

"What are you waiting for, dad? ATTACK!"

The full-blooded Saiyan was confused: "What do you mean? I am attacking."

"No you're not. You're just sparring. And not just this time, but all the sparring matches we've had before," explained his son in an angry voice.

"But..."

"If you want me to grow stronger, you need to push me to my limits. You're too gentle, fight like you mean it. FORGET I'M YOUR SON!" shouted Gohan.

His father was shocked, hearing those words from his son. He knew Gohan never enjoyed fighting and always let him be the training teacher. but this time he wanted Goku to forget he is his son and start treating him like a true sparring partner. Goku didn't approve, but decided to do what Gohan had just asked of him. Out of nowhere, a big power surged from Goku's body; he's accepted Gohan's dare and charged at him with full power.

 _Finally, this is what I've been waiting for_ , thought Gohan and mustered all the power he had available.

The fight was fast and relentless. There was no father-son relationship on the battlefield, only two opponents trying to knock each other out. It wasn't long when the little Saiyan was totally overpowered. Punch to the face made his nose bleed and a punch to the stomach caused him lots of pain, but he managed to fight on. Goku grabbed his arm from behind and threw him into the air, following in high pursuit. As Gohan had managed to regain control, Goku's fist was already in his stomach... again, making the half-Saiyan spit out some blood. After that he got a kick in the back which sent him crashing to the ground, but before reaching it, Goku had caught up with him and pushed a Ki blast right into his torso, making Gohan hit the ground very hard and causing an explosion.

As the smoke settled, he was all burnt and beaten lying on the floor in his base form. His father landed and said:

"Is this what you wanted Gohan? I can't say I approve."

After hearing this words, the half-Saiyan opened his eyes and managed to get on his feet, just barely.

"T-This is the only way dad, and you know it."

Goku didn't want to admit it, but his son was actually right. If he wanted Gohan to become as strong as he is, he'll need to train with him harder than ever.

"You n-need to push me, above and b-beyond my limits. T-That's ...the... Saiyan... way," Gohan added and lost consciousness because of the exhaustion.

His father picked him up and carried him to bed, mending his bruises and scratches.

_Chichi is going to kill me if she finds out what kind of training Gohan wants. But I guess there really isn't any other way. We have to defeat Cell and the androids no matter what._

After 6 months in the ROSAT, Gohan's appearance has changed slightly: he was just bit taller and more muscular because of all the training and his Saiyan heritage. But looking at his mental picture, it didn't change one bit. He insisted on Goku pushing him to his absolute limits, every time they trained and sparred together. No exceptions. He wanted to become stronger no matter what. He didn't expect, but demanded only the best from himself. He was still defeated in every battle against his father, BUT, the gap between their power was closing at an alarming rate.

Even though the little Saiyan was never victorious in battles, he was enjoying every bit of them. The fact that his father was stronger than him, motivated little Gohan to push himself even more when training alone. Both have trained long and hard up to this day but Goku had a little surprise which didn't make Gohan happy at all.

As the young half-Saiyan was taking a break from his solo training, he noticed his father sitting on the ground quietly. Not too long after that, he stood up and changed into a Super Saiyan which caught his son's attention. A yellow aura surrounded his father and then he started screaming in powering up immensely. His hair got spikier and the muscles increased dramatically, making him really buff.

"You did it, dad. You ascended past the normal Super Saiyan," he cheered.

"There's one more transformation possible..."

He started powering up again, the hair became even more spiked, his muscles enlarged even more and Gohan couldn't believe the power he was sensing.

"Wow, you must be stronger than Cell now."

"No, that's not it. I might have this awesome power, but all these muscles are just slowing me down. There's no point in being this strong if you can't catch or hit your opponent," explained his dad and powered down completely.

"And besides, it takes a lot of energy just to transform which is a big disadvantage on the battlefield," he added.

Gohan just sat there, listening to his father. He didn't say anything, his mind was preoccupied with what had just happened. The fact that his dad surpassed an ordinary Super Saiyan not once, but twice in a couple of minutes, annoyed him beyond belief. But on the other hand, now he knew that these 2 new transformations drain to much energy and stamina which meant that there must be a better way to surpass the regular Super Saiyan and he was determined to find it.

"You know what Gohan," continued Goku: "I think we should slow down our training and focus on our regular Super Saiyan forms."

"What do you mean?" the little Saiyan asked surprised.

"I mean we should try to use as less energy as possible to transform and maintain that form. We need to get used to it, so the strain on our bodies will be minimal."

"That's... that's a great idea, dad. So I should just be a Super Saiyan all the time?"

"Yep, as much as you can. But don't overdo it son, you know it takes quite a bit of energy just to stay in that state for long periods of time."

"Don't worry dad, I can handle it," replied his son full of optimism.

"Great, now let's get something to eat, I'm STARVING."

After a nice meal and some relaxation, Gohan was itching to fight his dad, so he proposed: "Hey dad, wanna fight me, all out, no holding back? We've only got 6 more months before our time here runs out."

"Sure. I've been meaning to ask you the same for a couple of days now but kinda didn't since you were doing a lot of your training alone and I didn't want to mess with your routine."

"I appreciate that dad. I know I've been acting different since I transformed into a Super Saiyan, but you have to understand that here, we're sparring partners. We need to push ourselves way beyond our limits if we want to have a chance against Cell," added the little Saiyan and prepared for battle.

"I know exactly what you mean. And believe me, I won't be holding back, just like you asked," answered Goku and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Let's see what you've got, dad," teased Gohan also transforming into a Super Saiyan.

The older Saiyan charged head on and attacked his son, who evaded his attack, but Goku quickly turned around and swung his fist towards the little boy. A shockwave occurred when the hit connected... with Gohan's hand - he had blocked successfully. They both jumped back to create some distance.

"I see you've improved even more. You ready for the full power battle?" asked Goku.

"More than ever," replied the little demi-Saiyan with a smirk on his face.

At that point Goku started powering up... 40 %... 60 %... 80 %... 100 %. Gohan was standing still and observing. Goku's energy made his hair blow in the wind, the ground started shaking, until the power up was complete.

"Wow, you're strong dad," nodded his son.

"Let's see what you've accomplished in these past weeks," he challenged Gohan.

The half-breed assumed the power up stance and did the same... 40 %... 90 %... 100%.

Goku was surprised how quickly he had powered up, but before he could do anything, his son was already charging at him. Goku barely parried his kick, but Gohan jumped over him, grabbed his armor and threw him into the air, quickly following him. Before he could regain control in mid air, Gohan was already on top of him with a Ki blast in his hand. The full-blooded Saiyan crossed his arms in front of him when the energy ball collided with him. The explosion was small, but just enough of distraction for Gohan to kick his opponent in the back and sending him to the ground. This time, he waited in the air as Goku recovered a few meters from the ground and immediately rushed towards his son. They've engaged in a hand to hand combat, exchanging blows and kick like true Super Saiyans. Goku managed to punch Gohan in the face, giving him a bloody nose, but the young Saiyan returned the favor by kicking his dad in the stomach.

They we're going at it for hours, flying all over the place, firing Ki blasts, fighting, trying to get an advantage over one another. Goku had the upper hand at the beginning, but as the fight lasted longer, Gohan started becoming his equal, until they were at the same level. Both bruised, burnt and with blood coming out of their noses and mouths, they finally landed, both breathing heavily.

"I-I'm surprised you... you can keep up Gohan," Goku commended him.

"Ah... ah... I guess I've improved more than I imagined," answered his son a bit arrogantly.

" You're... you're not going all out are you?"

"As a matter of fact... I am. I'm just not using or let's say wasting so much energy, trying to fight at my maximum AND staying a Super Saiyan."

"That explains why I had the upper hand when we started, but started losing ground the longer we fought. I'm amazed son. You've mastered the Super Saiyan."

"I wouldn't say that dad. Sure I'm using my energy more efficiently, but I have a feeling I can go further."

"It's not over yet," ended Goku and started screaming, using all of his remaining energy.

"You're full of surprises dad. But that w-...," before he could finish, Goku had used his Instant Transmission and punched his son in the face, then a series of kicks and punches connected with his body, finally using a powerful kick which sent Gohan flying far away. As the older Saiyan prepared for his final attack, the Kamehameha... he felt Gohan's Ki rise... fast.

"AAAAAAAAAA..." started shouting Gohan, also using all of his remaining energy.

 _Wow, he still has so much energy. That's unbelievable,_ thought Goku.

"Ka... me..." started chanting Gohan.

"ha... me..." continued Goku.

"HAAAAAAAA" both yelled at the same time, unleashing their most destructive attack at each other. When both energy beams collided, a huge shockwave emanated from the point of impact. Both were giving everything they had... and more... like it was for life or death. Even though Gohan had used less energy during the fight, Goku was still stronger and could take him on with less. No one was winning, it was a stalemate.

_Ughhh, I have to endure... I have to push harder... I need to get stronger than dad. For my friends, for mum... for dad._

These words in his mind ignited a fuse in him, which pushed a portion of his "hidden" potential out.

"AAAAAAAAAAA..." screamed the little Saiyan, increasing the size of his Kamehameha, which engulfed Goku's and was heading towards him at an incredible speed.

As there was nothing he could do, the older Saiyan quickly used his Instant Transmission and evaded the huge blue beam of energy. When it hit the ground, a massive, blinding explosion erupted. When the blinding light faded, he could see Gohan lying on the ground but still in his Super Saiyan form.

"Gohan!" he yelled and quickly ran to him.

He supported his head with his hands and lifted him into a sitting position.

"D... dad?" his son asked, all worn out and exhausted.

"It's me son. You sure put on quite a show back there," Goku smiled.

"Heh... I-I gave it all I had."

"I guess you're starting to tap into your hidden power."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since you we're just a little boy, you had an uncontrollable power hidden deep inside you. You managed to hurt Raditz, even fought with Nappa and Vegeta. Remember Namek? You actually fought Frieza and gave him a run for his money. Don't you see son... whenever you or your friends are in danger, you unleash that power which is locked deep inside you," explained his dad.

"Then I guess I have to somehow find a way to bring that power out."

"Don't worry about it Gohan. I'm sure you'll know how to use it when the time is right."

They both got on their feet and slowly made their way to the building. It was a long day and both were tired, not to mention bruised and scratched from all the fighting. When they finally reached the building, they both went into the bathroom and took a nice, long, relaxing bath.

"Can you pass me the shampoo?" asked Goku.

"Sure. Here 'ya...," and he squished the bottle. "Whoops... sorry," smiled the half-Saiyan.

"It looks like you haven't fully mastered the Super Saiyan yet", laughed Goku.

"Well, why don't you pass me the towel then, dad?" teased his son with a smirk on his face.

"No problem. Here, catch," and he threw the towel so hard it actually stuck to the ceiling.

"Hahaha, look who's talking," chuckled the little boy.

"Gosh, this IS hard," laughed back his father, scratching his head.

Well they managed to somehow not break anything in the bathroom, but the kitchen was another story. Plates, glasses, cutlery, mostly broken or twisted.

"Mr. Popo is gonna be so mad. At least we're lucky he had stocked the kitchen with extra plates and stuff," Goku chuckled.

After their first Super Saiyan feast they brushed their teeth, geeeeently. Success, no toothbrushes broken. Gohan was already sleeping in his bed when Goku returned from the bathroom and went to bed himself. He was really tired and exhausted, proving that Gohan had become a formidable opponent and an equal sparring partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter... it was a bit longer than the rest :). I'm satisfied with it, because balancing Gohan's changing attitude with his father's relationship is difficult. Gohan is not an arrogant boy, or disrespectful, he just wants to become stronger no matter what, but at the same time still keeping that genuine father-son relationship they've always had. As you have seen, I also included a few humor or funny scenes, just to break that tense and serious atmosphere. Gohan and Goku always had these moments which deepen their bond. It's an important thing to remember as it will play a big role in the near future chapter(s) ;). Any comments, suggestions, or anything else is much appreciated :). Until next time, byeeee.


	6. Training complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The next chapter. To all readers and followers: please leave a review and tell me your thoughts :).

More months have passed and both were training like their lives depended on it... well they literally did. Just over a month remained before they had to leave the Room of Spirit and Time or be locked in forever. Goku has mastered his Super Saiyan form as much as he could, so he was basically on-par with Gohan's level of control now. They both stayed transformed as much as they possibly could; the last month even in their sleep. The strain on the body was minimized and the energy consumption was negligible. With every fight or sparring session they gained strength and stamina, but progress was slow.

Gohan's battle suit was cracked and torn, at some places even completely gone, like on his left leg, knees and elbows. Goku was even missing a portion of his chest plate. Their faces were bruised and scratched, like all parts of their body that weren't protected by Bulma's battle suit they have been wearing since the beginning. Their Saiyan bodies have adapted to the harsh conditions in this realm. Gohan has turned from a young half Saiyan boy to a powerful, well-built young fighter, wielding an enormous power yet to be fully awakened. His muscles were buffed, proving he's been through extreme training conditions; he also grew just a little more after these last months, like a healthy half-Saiyan child is supposed to.

When he entered ROSAT, he was still a lot under his mother influence; passive, not wanting to fight until absolutely necessary. But now, he had embraced his heritage, his Saiyan legacy. He knew that by becoming stronger, he could do anything and most of all, protect the ones he cared for. But as he was also smart, he did want to finish school and get good grades. He wanted Chichi to be proud of him for his intellect and his dad for his fighting abilities. Well, as long as she wouldn't interfere with his training or let's say... his embraced Saiyan nature.

42 days left...

Progress was getting slower and slower due to diminishing effects. As he and his father were supposedly reaching their limits, any gain in strength and stamina was extremely minimal. Ever since Goku had told his son about the hidden power locked deep inside him, he wanted to bring it out to unlock his full potential. Even with the harsh training conditions, he couldn't succeed in doing that and that was bothering him more and more. He clenched his fists and looked at them.

_We've both come so far, yet I'm still not satisfied with myself. I'm pretty sure I've surpassed both Trunks and Vegeta by now, but if not, I plan to. My body is becoming exhausted, even a good night's sleep doesn't cut it anymore. But I need to endure more... longer training sessions, putting more strain on the body, even if I pass out._

It was like hitting a solid wall, an unbreakable one even he could not break through. The path to becoming a Super Saiyan seemed easier than this. Sometimes he would imagine what Cell was like and how strong he had or will become. He couldn't afford being weaker than him... not with the whole world at stake, so he kept lengthening his solo training sessions... something his father did not fully approve of. He thought this would just put more strain on the body and the results would probably be counter-productive, but the little half-breed was determined to prove him wrong.

11 days left...

It's been a whole month since Gohan was doing daily training sessions of at least 10 hours or more non-stop. His body was feeling the exhaustion and the drain on his energy even when fully rested. The conditions were intense, from almost boiling hot surroundings to freezing levels. One time, he was so exhausted, the ice starting to engulf him from the ground, climbing up his body, freezing him in solid ice. He couldn't move or do anything, so the ice enclosed him completely for a few seconds before using his full power to break free. But this was the way he wanted to train, every day for as much as his body could endure.

Goku was taking a more relaxed approach and didn't train for extended periods of time. He wanted to relax his body a little, but train just enough to keep his skills and power in check. He knew rest is sometimes better than training itself. An exhausted body is not fully ready for anything.

8 days left...

Gohan woke up tired and sore, his muscles began to show signs of fatigue, but he refused to listen to his body.

As they both had breakfast, Gohan asked his father: "Dad, I want to fight you today. It's been a while since we've done some training together. I could you some change."

Goku looked at him with surprise: "I don't know son, you look pretty exhausted and beat up. I think you should rest for a day or two. Pushing you body so far can damage it."

"I know what I'm doing, dad. Will you spar with me or not?" angrily replied the young boy.

"I don't approve of what you're doing to yourself, son. Sure training hard is something, but this... training for so many hours straight without a break, barely taking time to relax and recharge. Why don't y...", before he could finish, Gohan interrupted him.

"NO! Have you any idea what I've been through in my life? Seeing you die, my friends die, all those horrors from the Saiyans, Frieza, even the androids. I'm just a kid and I've seen more horrific things than most people will in their entire lives. I was powerless, always, never been able to protect anyone. I was the one who needed protection, every time. Piccolo died on Earth because of ME, Krillin died on Namek and I thought I had lost you again that time too. I've cried so many nights until I couldn't cry anymore, same happened with mum. And then you got that heart virus, another blow to both me and mum. Seeing you in such pain in your bed, I can't take it anymore, dad, I just can't."

He turned away from Goku and looked at the ceiling: "I'm grateful for all you've thought me, dad, I really am. Not just here, but through my whole life since I can remember. I can rest the last day or two, but not today or tomorrow."

"... Gohan...," was all that his father could say.

"If you love me, you'll respect my wishes, dad. Or are you afraid I might beat you?"

"That's enough Gohan," answered his dad. He then took a deep breath and continued: "Alright, you got yourself a sparring match. I'm doing this because I trust and support you. Who is more powerful has nothing do with it and you know it," said Goku with a serious voice, getting up from the table.

Gohan put on what remained of his training suit and proceeded to the exit when Goku stopped him with these words: "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and your mother. I never meant to."

His son stopped but didn't look back at him: "I know you are but don't worry, it won't happen again. I've made myself a promise I intend to keep." But then he turned around and winked at him with a little smile: "Come dad, let's spar."

Gohan was not angry with his dad neither with anyone else for that matter. Sure his childhood was full of traumatic experiences and memories, but that's not why he lost his temper a few minutes ago. He was just fed up with the fact that he was always too weak to be able to defend the ones he cared for. He was always loved by his parents and Goku did what any father would to, protect his own child and friends with his life. It was time for the little half-Saiyan to repay that debt to him, to his family and to his friends.

His father joined him outside a few minutes later. The little Saiyan was feeling a little bad because of losing his temper... he loved his dad more than anything and he respected him too, but at the same time, he desperately needed to get stronger to keep his promise to himself. As Goku went past him, he wanted to say something, but couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

"Ok, let's do it. The usual?" Goku finally spoke.

"Yeah, no holding back," agreed the little demi-Saiyan.

For a few seconds they both stood still, like they were waiting for each other, until disappearing and reappearing in the air. Exchanging blow for blow, both were equal which was not a surprise at all, not after all these month here. They've been at it for hours and hours. As the battle went on, Gohan's power started dwindling because of his exhaustion and lack of rest... just what Goku had avoided with his training. He also knew if he went easy on his son, he would never forgive him, so he started his relentless attacks. The little Saiyan received a fist right into his face and a moment later a kick to his stomach. He couldn't defend against all of his father's attacks... not in this state he was in. More punches hit Gohan in the face and made him bleed from his nose and mouth.

Trying to recover from the last blow he flew back and made some distance between them, but to no avail. Goku had already appeared behind his back, grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground with full force. The young Saiyan got on his feet and rushed towards his opponent, trying to hit him back. He managed to hit him a few times, but in return also received a barrage of hits. Goku dodged one of his punches by ducking under his fist, creating an opening for a direct punch into his son's stomach which made Gohan cough out some blood and fall to the ground.

"Enough Gohan, you can barely stand, let alone fight. You're too exhausted," said his father, trying to put some sense into his son's reckless training.

"N-no... I c-can... still... f-fight," answered Gohan and slowly picked himself up.

He suddenly fired a Ki blast at this opponent, but was deflected, so he rushed straight at him with full speed. Again engaging in hand-to-hand combat, Gohan was determined to give every bit of remaining energy into this fight. Soon he started noticing and feeling his body can't keep up with him anymore. The strain on it was just too much, but Goku kept attacking him, not cutting him any slack, just the way Gohan made his request. The fight became one-sided, so the older Saiyan decided to end it, before it gets out of hands. A final kick sent Gohan flying backwards, landing on the ground a few dozen meters from his dad, where he remained motionless.

 _I'm proud of you Gohan, but this is just too much even for you_ , thought the full-blooded Saiyan while watching his son lying on the ground.

"We've been sparring for the past I don't know how many hours. Let's head back for a nice meal and rest," he added.

As he was walking back towards the building, he heard Gohan.

"... N...No... I...I'm not quitting."

The little Saiyan managed to pick himself up, just barely standing.

"... I... I am n-not giving UUUUUUUUUUUP!" he started shouting.

His muscles tensed, he clenched his fists and let out a short but powerful scream.

Goku turned around and had his eyes wide open. He saw a bright yellow aura around his son.

_What an awesome Ki. He's completely surpassed me._

Just as he had said that, Gohan's Ki dropped immensely as he collapsed on the ground, losing consciousness. He ran to his son and picked him up. Gohan was really a mess, bloody, burnt, scratched, bruised and his training armor was practically falling apart. He put him in bed and sat by the side, washing his face with a damp cloth to wipe all the blood stains from his face. Then he put a wet towel on his forehead to cool him down a bit as he was burning. A few minutes later, the little demi-Saiyan opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but could tell his father is sitting next to him.

"D-dad...," he mumbled.

"Shhh, don't talk. Just rest, son," he comforted Gohan.

"I-I'm sorry for y-yelling at you. I d-didn't mean to," apologized his son.

"I understand Gohan. To tell you the truth, you remind me of myself when I was about your age. I was willing to do anything to become stronger," smiled the older Saiyan.

Gohan way relieved to hear that. He never wanted to ruin the relationship with his father.

"Now..." started Goku: "no more training for the next day or two. You need to get some sleep and rest."

His son just smiled back, knowing that he was right. Even if he wanted to train, his body wouldn't let him as it needed the well deserved rest to heal and regenerate. Goku put a blanket over him and the little half-Saiyan fell into a deep sleep.

6 days left...

Gohan slept and rested pretty much for the last 2 days as his body needed time to regenerate and recover... to a certain degree. He wasn't happy, not one bit, but there was nothing he could do. It was only either rest or risk a breakdown of his body. There was always the option of eating a Senzu bean when leaving ROSAT, but Goku wanted his son to recover by himself the old fashion way. No shortcuts allowed.

As the little boy got out of bed, he still wasn't feeling like he should, but still much better than 2 days ago. Right at that time his dad walked in.

"Well, well, look who's feeling better. Had enough rest?" he asked the little half-breed.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was sparring with you and then ending in bed."

"You collapsed and lost consciousness so I carried you to bed. The stress was too much for your body," explained Goku.

"I really overdid it, didn't I? I just wanted to give it my best and use all the time here to become as strong as you, dad," replied the little boy.

"Hey, hey, don't say that Gohan. You've come a very long way, even more than even I expected. But training hard is not everything, you also need to rest, otherwise you burn out."

If it was one thing Gohan knew, it was that Goku was always honest with him. And hearing all those words from him, made Gohan... well, actually calm down a bit.

"And besides... we only have 6 days to go. Even you wouldn't be able to get any stronger in that short time. I suggest we finally take it easy and just enjoy ourselves."

Gohan accepted the fact that this was the end of his hard and ruthless training.

"I guess you're right. I was so preoccupied with getting stronger, I forgot to listen to my body," said the little half-Saiyan.

"Any more training and Bulma's training armor would fall apart. Just look at it," laughed Goku.

"Hahahaha, I guess I don't know my own strength," smiled back his son.

The older Saiyan put his hand on Gohan's shoulder: "I'm proud of you Gohan. You've really shown how much you've grown here."

"Thanks dad, but I wouldn't have come this far without you. Whoops, I almost forgot."

"What do you mean?" said Goku with surprise.

"This," and the little Saiyan suddenly changed into a Super Saiyan. "We said we're gonna be like this until we leave," he smiled.

"It's nice seeing you so relaxed," his dad smiled back, then added: "Now, just enjoy yourself these last days. No more hard training, just low intensity and an occasional spar."

"Got it."

Just as Goku had said, they both enjoyed the remaining days as much as they could. Gohan's body was finally back to normal, well, as normal as a half-Saiyan's body can be. He was well rested and the fatigue was completely gone. Their training mostly consisted of easy sparring and some light solo training, but also plenty of rest and relaxation. They were so used to being Super Saiyans all the time, the energy consumption and strain on the body were practically null. And so came the last day in ROSAT.

The last day...

Goku was the first one to wake up and Gohan following half an hour later. They made their beds, Gohan swept the floor and Goku did the dishes. Both used the bathroom to wash and take a bath so they can start their day fresh and clean. As everything looked in order, Goku stepped to his son.

"Well, this is it. It's been a long year, but we've managed to stay to the very end. You ready?"

Gohan just nodded and followed his dad to the door. Goku opened it and they departed from the Room of Spirit and Time; their home for the last year, or one day, depending on at which side you look at it, and made their way through the long hallway, leading to the exit of the palace.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Tenshinhan, Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for them at the entrance. Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha were long gone, since Vegeta insisted they leave as they have nothing to do here, but Tenshinhan stayed as he was maybe going to enter the ROSAT.

Piccolo turned to the entrance: "They're finished."

"I think you're right," said Tenshinhan.

Indeed it was Goku who first exited the palace and made his way to the others.

"Hey gang, what's been happening?" he asked.

"Goku, why are you a Super Saiyan?" was the first thing Trunks asked.

Just at that second, Gohan also exited the building and replied: "He's not the only one."

Everyone looked at Goku's son, shocked by the fact he is also a Super Saiyan.

 _What? Kakarot's son has transformed as well? How is this possible?_ thought Vegeta.

 _Is that... Gohan? I hardly recognize him. He's really changed in the ROSAT_ , were Piccolo's thoughts.

"Well Trunks, it was a part of our training, to get used to the form," explained Goku _._

 _That's why they don't look like regular Super Saiyans. They're relaxed, they made this form their normal state. Damn it, he's always one step ahead of me_ , cursed Vegeta.

"I don't think I completely understand," questioned Tenshinhan.

"Yeah, me too," added Trunks, confused.

"You fools! Don't you see? They are so used to this form, they don't need energy to transform, they can just use it to power up, not even wasting any to stay Super Saiyans," ranted Vegeta at them.

"Heh, Vegeta, you always were the first one to figure things out," smiled Goku.

"Don't patronize me Kakarot. How the hell did your son accomplish this? Since when was the legendary transformation reduced to a child's play?"

"Gohan worked very hard and besides, he was way stronger then you and me at his age. It was bound to happen one day, we just sped it up," smiled Goku, scratching the back of his head.

Vegeta didn't say anything, he just crossed his arms and turned away, angry and almost insulted.

"By the looks of your outfits, you must have had a hell of a training going on," was Piccolo's observing.

Gohan responded faster than his dad: "You have no idea," he smiled at Piccolo.

"So, what happened? I sense Cell's Ki, which means his still alive," asked Goku.

"Humph," grunted Vegeta in the back.

"Well yeah, we were unable to defeat him. He's absorbed #18 and is now complete and far stronger than before," explained Vegeta's son, Trunks.

"Wow, he must be really strong then if even you guys weren't able to defeat him," was shocked Goku.

"YET!" replied Vegeta and continued: "Once I go into that room again, I'll finish him off on my own."

"But father, Cell is having a rematch with us in just 2 days," Trunks reminded him.

"One day is more than enough time for me," replied his father.

"Hold on Vegeta. It's Piccolo's turn now. We all have agreed to take turns, and after him it's Tenshinhan," explained Goku.

"I'll pass my turn," added Tenshinhan, "if Vegeta and Trunks were no match, there's no point in me going into the ROSAT."

"A wise decision," said Vegeta with an arrogant tone.

"Well ok, then I guess it's settled; after Piccolo you two can go in," continued Goku.

"But what about you and Gohan? There won't be enough time, unless we only take 12-hour turns," said Trunks surprisingly.

"Don't worry about us," replied Goku looking at Gohan, "we're not going in."

"W-what?" was shocked Vegeta.

" We've done all we can, so we're just gonna relax for the next 2 days."

"But you don't know how powerful Cell has become. Don't be naive Goku," Trunks reminded him.

"I appreciate the concern Trunks but I'm not worried about that," answered Goku.

"Are you saying you've become stronger than all of us?" interfered the Saiyan prince Vegeta.

"Well yeah, quite a lot actually," smiled the Super Saiyan.

"WHAT?" was astounded Vegeta.

"Though I'm not sure if I can defeat Cell. Not until I fight him for real. You can all use the ROSAT again, but me and Gohan won't."

Gohan kept silent through the whole conversation because he didn't want to reveal anything, especially the fact that he had surpassed both Vegeta and Trunks.

Mr. Popo brought Goku's clothes so he could ditch the damaged and torn training armor. But Gohan had something else in mind. He walked to Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo."

"Hey kid. I gotta say you've changed a lot in there."

"Thanks. Ummm... I was wondering... since you were my first mentor... I would like to have the same clothes as you," explained the not-so-little-anymore Gohan.

"Heh, sure. Accept it as a gift from me," smiled Piccolo.

He extended his arm and a bright flash appeared, giving Gohan identical clothes; purple gi, blue belt and wristbands, brown shoes and white shoulder pads and cape.

"Thanks, Piccolo. They're great," smiled the little half-Saiyan.

"If you guys don't mind, we'll be leaving. See you in 2 days where Cell is," said Goku to everyone, put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and used Instant Transmission to disappear.

"Well... what are you waiting for Piccolo? Get in the damn room, so I can go next," rushed Vegeta.

Both Super Saiyans appeared at their house. Gohan was worried.

"Dad, you sure it's going to be enough to beat Cell?"

"Hey don't worry about that Gohan. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself for the next 2 days. Now, let's go see your mum."

They entered the house and... "GOHAN? OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!" screamed Chichi and nearly fainted.

When Goku finally explained what was going on, his wife was still a bit mad.

"What do you mean he's going to fight too? He's just a child Goku and he needs to study for the exams."

"Mum, it's ok. After this I promise I'll catch up on all my studies. I want to make you just as proud as I did dad with our training," Gohan quietly interrupted his parents.

"I always knew you got the smarts from me," said his mum.

"I'm just glad you're both supporting me, dad with training and you with my studies. A good fighter is also a smart fighter. Just please don't be mad mum, but I also want to continue training while studying. You two are the most important persons in the world to me and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, especially Cell."

"That's so sweet Gohan," said Chichi and hugged him. "Well... I guess if you're grades are good, then you can train," she continued.

"Thanks mum, it really means a lot to me," smiled back Gohan.

They spent the next two days together as a family. Having fun, picnics, Gohan helping around the house, Goku going hunting and fishing. Gohan loved these moments with his parents but his mind started focusing on Cell more and more. His father had noticed that and decided to spend some time alone with the little half-Saiyan.

"What's wrong son?" he asked.

"It's Cell. I keep feeling his Ki, thinking how strong he is and if we'll be able to beat him," replied Gohan.

"I know it's hard not to think about these things, but I've told you there is nothing to worry about."

"But still... dad, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Goku with surprise.

"Promise me no one is going to die, except Cell," were the words Gohan could barely get out of his mouth.

"I promise," answered his father, knowing that this is something that has left numerous scars on Gohan's spirit in the past which still haunt the little boy to this day.

The last day before the decisive battle against Cell came to an end with the Son family having dinner and chatting. Gohan was feeling better but deep inside he was extremely anxious. That was also the reason why he went to bed early; he wanted some time alone to think and just be alone with his thoughts.

As he left the kitchen, Chichi whispered to Goku: "I know something is bothering Gohan. Please don't let anything happen to our son. Don't make him fight that monster."

Goku looked at her with a serious face: "I-I'm sorry... I can't make that promise. Gohan is probably our best chance we have against Cell."

"What? Our son? You can't be serious?!"

"I'm dead serious Chichi. I'm not sure I'll be able to beat him, but Gohan has the potential to. I can only promise we'll both come back.. we'll all come back."

He kissed his wife and hugged her and Chichi hugged him even tighter and said: "Just come back, both of you... please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was longer, but didn't want to cut anything out. The next one will probably be shorter, you'll see why when it's uploaded :D. It will mostly serve as a "finishing" chapter as it will contain a glimpse for things to come. If there are any questions, feel free to ask me, I don't bite... much :P. Thanks for all the support :).


	7. Let the games begin

The morning sun was shining on the Son family's house. The sky was blue with only a few clouds here and there. A slight breeze brushed the grass and trees. It was like in a fairy tale, calm and beautiful. Gohan didn't sleep well, in fact, he slept terrible but that didn't stop him from waking up as early as his dad and mother did. He didn't eat much for breakfast as he was too nervous and anxious. Both his parents noticed that but didn't want to make him feel worse. As the time for departure had arrived, Chichi wished both of them good luck and hugged them. The little demi-Saiyan didn't hear their conversation last night, so he didn't know Goku is actually counting on him to beat Cell. Maybe for the better, he was already under enough pressure.

As they were flying towards ground zero, Trunks and Vegeta joined. A few minutes later, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Krillin accompanied them. The latter two were amazed seeing Gohan a Super Saiyan in person.

"Wow Gohan, I can't believe you're a Super Saiyan. And man, have you buffed up," smiled Krillin.

"It's nice to see you too Krillin. Sorry we didn't make it to Kame house, but we wanted to spend the last two days together as a family."

"Yeah, totally understandable. Just you saying "the LAST days" gives me the chills. Man, I hope you guys can beat Cell."

Gohan didn't say anything, he just looked at his father.

"By the way, Korin-sama gave me a couple of his last Senzu beans," Krillin shouted.

"That's great Krillin," shouted back Goku. "They'll come in handy," he added.

Their destination was finally reached: they could all feel Cell's Ki from afar but as they got closer, an arena, a ring was visible. It resembled the one from the World Martial Arts tournament; it looks like Cell wants some kind of tournament. As they landed, Cell's attention shifted towards them.

"Welcome... to the Cell games," he greeted the Z-fighters.

Krillin got the chills again: "This is just a game to him?"

"I don't know Krillin, but I don't like where this is going," replied Yamcha.

Gohan was shocked by the fact that Cell looked so... human in appearance. Vegeta didn't say anything and neither did Trunks. Goku was feeling excited... as always.

"As you can see, I have prepared an arena for our little tournament. The rules are simple: the one who touches the ground outside of the arena, loses."

"That's a pretty small arena for such an important battle," spoke Goku.

"It will make the tournament more interesting. I'm here to fight the strongest this planet has to offer."

Even though everyone knew what kind of a monster Cell is, his words echoed in Gohan's mind.

_Who are you kidding Cell? The moment you'll get the chance, you'll kill us all._

"Well... shall we get started?" asked the mighty Cell.

"Agreed. I'll be your first opponent," Goku answered, stepping in the arena.

"Already? I was hoping to save the best for last," chuckled Cell.

"What are you doing Goku? Let Vegeta and Trunks fight him first," was shocked Piccolo.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm taking the first round. It's not up for debate" was Goku's answer.

He stepped into the ring and prepared for battle. His decision also surprised his son who also thought he'd be fighting Cell last. He, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks would be able exhaust him and Goku would be able to finish him off for good.

"Finally, the moment I've been waiting for," were Cell's words, full of excitement.

"Let's just cut to the chase Cell," we're Goku's last words.

He started powering up, more and more. Everyone but Gohan were shocked how powerful Goku has become. Even Vegeta was surprised he was still weaker than Kakarot despite going into the ROSAT twice. A bright flash emanated from Goku and in a split second, he disappeared. They both clashed with their fists in mid air, being serious right at the beginning. They were both incredibly fast, both at attacking and dodging.

Only Piccolo could see their movements, other non-Saiyans had a hard time keeping up with the intense speed of both participants. They were both equal, Goku occasionally hitting Cell and vice versa. As the battle went on for some time both were a little hurt, bruised and scratched from all the blows and Ki attacks.

The arena was limiting their movement and potential, so Cell stopped for a moment in mid air.

"I find the arena too confining. If we want to have a serious fight, this just won't do."

Having said that, he extended his arm and blew up the arena.

"There, that's much better."

"Agreed, I was also feeling a bit cramped in there," was Goku's answer.

He knew Cell is extremely powerful so he needed to give it all. The battle continued all over the place; on the ground, in the air, both occasionally smashing into the ground or rock walls. Goku hit Cell in the back, sending him to the ground, but stopping just before it. He started charging his full power Kamehameha in the air while Cell was waiting on the ground.

"What is he doing? If he misses..." was shocked Krillin.

"... he can blow up the planet, I know," continued Piccolo.

"He won't miss," Gohan silenced them all.

Cell was also surprised: "You wouldn't dare."

Goku just smiled and disappeared but reappeared at the same moment in front of Cell, using hit Instant Transmission. The Kamehameha was unleashed with full force, hitting Cell waist up and just ripping the left side of his torso to pieces.

"I told you," Gohan repeated himself.

Cell's body came crashing to the ground and Goku was catching his breath as he had used quite a bit of remaining energy for that attack.

"You did it Goku!" cheered Krillin.

"No... it's not over. GOKU! Finish off Cell. He's got my cells too!" shouted Piccolo.

"Wh-what?" was shocked Goku.

"Too late!" was Cell's reply as he had begun to regenerate.

Before Goku could reach him, he was already fully regenerated and dodged Goku's attack, slamming his fist deep into his stomach. The Saiyan coughed out blood but Cell was not done yet. Goku received a barrage of punches to his face and a powerful kick sent him flying into a close rock wall. While trying to get clear, a huge Ki blast was already on his way, so he crossed his arms just before it impacted and creating a violent explosion. As the debris and smoke settled, Goku was scorched and his right shoulder was bleeding a little. Indeed Cell fired a very powerful blast that was too much even for Goku in his exhausted state. As he got on his feet, he was holding his injured shoulder and breathing deeply.

 _He's too much. I can't win_ , were his thoughts.

"Well, well, well, the mighty Goku injured and powerless. I must say, I expected more from the most powerful fighter on Earth," Cell said full of arrogance.

"I admit you're more powerful than I thought. And you're right only about one part."

"Oh? Really?"

"The strongest is yet to fight you," replied the Saiyan with a smirk on his face.

"Are you implying there's someone stronger than you... and even me?"

"Heh, you'll find out soon enough. I give up."

"You what? What is the meaning of this, Goku?" said Cell, shocked.

"You heard me. I can't beat you so I'm forfeiting."

He looked at Krillin and shouted.

"Hey Krillin, you have some Senzus, right?"

"Sure. Here, catch."

Goku caught it but didn't eat it.

"Cell! Here, take this and eat it," said Goku and threw the Senzu to Cell.

"What the...? Goku! Have you completely lost it!? You've just doomed us all!" screamed Piccolo.

"Cell's worn out, it wouldn't be a fair fight," explained the Saiyan.

"Screw fairness!" commented Yamcha.

"You're friends are right, Goku. You've just doomed you all," added Cell and ate the Senzu.

His power was restored to 100 % in an instant and his body was fully healed.

"There, now it's fair. You're next... Gohan!" were the surreal words from Goku.

"You can't be serious?! He's just a kid!, ranted Piccolo.

"He's our only chance of beating Cell," replied Goku, landing next to Gohan and continuing: "Tell 'em about our training. Was it too difficult for you?"

Gohan answered: "... No, it wasn't.".

Everyone was shocked by the fact that Gohan was probably stronger than Goku.

"You're bluffing!" was Vegeta's reaction.

Gohan had no choice but to tell the truth: "No, I'm not. My training routine, after becoming a Super Saiyan, was much harsher than dad's because I wanted to get my hidden power out, but failed at it."

"He's telling the truth, guys. I, myself, witnessed a glimpse of that power. He's surpassed me completely," Goku gave an extra explanation.

"I still don't believe it," Vegeta refused to believe what both of them had said.

"Well don't then. I'm going next so you don't have to. You can thank me later," Gohan arrogantly silenced Vegeta and everyone else most probably.

"You little...," was angry Vegeta, but at the same time he wanted to see if they're both bluffing.

Cell had overheard everything.

_So it's true, The little brat seems to be the most powerful of them all. Hidden power, eh? I wonder..._

"Well then, I guess the little boy is next," laughed Cell.

"You can do it Gohan. I believe in you," we're Goku's supportive words.

The half-Saiyan took off his weighted shoulder pads and cape and turned to Krillin.

"How about a Senzu, just in case?"

Krillin gave him a Senzu and then Gohan flew to Cell.

"Let's see that power Goku was talking about," teased Cell.

"With pleasure," responded the boy.

He powered up to his max in an instant, creating a huge dust cloud around him. His power shot even higher than Goku's.

 _T-That's impossible_ , was shocked Vegeta.

 _I've never felt such a powerful Ki before_ , were Trunks' thoughts.

The battle started and both engaged in combat. Gohan was indeed a bit stronger than Goku, but Cell wasn't worried. Gohan mostly dodged his attacks, but the green monstrosity was just getting started.

"Try to dodge this!" he shouted and increased his speed.

Gohan received a punch into the face, but blocked Cell's kick and tried kicking in return. Cell dodged and grabbed Gohan's gi, smashing his head against his and then kicking him into the mountain, collapsing it.

"Even if that's true Goku, Gohan is still just a child. He doesn't thirst for battle like you and Vegeta," Piccolo started talking to Goku who remained silent.

The rubble of rocks exploded and Gohan emerged from them a little scratched.

"I see you're as resilient as your father," was Cell's observing.

"I've been through a lot worse than this," was Gohan's remark.

"Well then, let me make it even worse."

Cell rushed to him but the demi-Saiyan evaded and jumped into the air. Cell followed and started attacking him but the boy successfully defended and attacked back but this time Cell evaded Gohan's punches and also increased the speed of his attacks again and Gohan started struggling.

 _What? He's become even faster_ , Gohan said in his mind.

He grabbed the boy's arm and slammed him into the ground, but Gohan quickly recovered and kicked Cell back, hardly giving him any damage, except a bruise. Just a moment after, he started firing Frieza's attack: death beam.

"That's Frieza's attack!" were shocked Krillin and Piccolo.

The half-Saiyan managed to dodge most of them, but one hit him in the leg making Gohan flinch for a split second; just what Cell was waiting for. He used his shocking speed and appeared in front of the boy, slamming his fist deep into his stomach, making him fall to his knees.

_H-how is this possible? I'm fighting at full power and he's still faster._

Cell picked him up and started punching his face relentlessly and in the end giving him another head butt which caused Gohan's forehead to start bleeding.

"What's the matter? I thought you we're stronger than Goku," Cell arrogantly joked.

Just then the boy kicked Cell in the chest, breaking out of his grip, prepared a Ki blast and slammed it into Cell's body, creating an explosion. He was shocked seeing Cell taking almost no damage; just a little burn and he didn't move an inch. That made Gohan angry, so he attacked again with full force. Cell was still quicker so he was able to evade all of his attacks. When an opening occurred, he slammed Gohan into the ground, but the boy pushed himself away from Cell before he could stomp him with his foot. As the battle went on, Gohan's power also started to dwindle... something he wasn't expecting since he's mastered this form to perfection. But his opponent kept attacking what it seemed with full power as the boy was having more and more difficulties sustaining all those hits.

_I can't seem to do any damage. Why? I'm giving it all I've got and he's beating my like crazy._

As Cell ceased his attacks, he mocked the little Gohan even more.

"Where's all that hidden power, boy? You're pretty beat up and still no sign of it. Let me end your misery since I guess you were bluffing."

Before Gohan could answer, his opponent was already behind him, kicking him into the back, sending him crashing into a solid rock wall. Cell extended his arm and shot a powerful blast at that location. A huge explosion caused a shock wave and sent debris of rocks flying everywhere.

"NO! Gohan!" shouted Piccolo.

"Are you happy now that your son is dead, Goku?" Cell asked him.

"You fool. Look behind you," was the Saiyan's reply.

Gohan climbed out of the rubble, scratched and burnt. His gi was torn on his left knee and he had some blood coming from his mouth.

"You're as stubborn as your father, I'll give you that," laughed Cell.

"Gohan, get angry! Get mad and explode with power!" kept shouting his father.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore and screamed back.

"I CAN'T. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT!"

He got Cell's attention, so he said: "You can't control what?"

Gohan was reluctant to answer, but didn't see any point in keeping it a secret.

"Since I was little, whenever I get mad, I lose control and just go... berserk-like."

"So it IS true then? Well, how convenient," replied his opponent.

"What do you mean?" was surprised Gohan.

"Now I want to see that unbelievable power of yours more than ever."

"But I don't know how to tap into it. I just don't," explained himself the little fighter.

"Don't you worry. I'll give you a hand. And since you won't do it by fighting me, maybe you'll do it to save your friends and father."

Cell vanished and appeared before Krillin.

"I'll be taking those if you don't mind. I can't let you spoil all the fun I have prepared for the little boy," and snatched the bag full of Senzus from his hand.

As he returned to Gohan, he continued.

"We wouldn't want your friends to get better too soon, right?"

"W-What are you going to do?" asked Gohan.

"Now that's a surprise little Gohan. Now, let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7."

He tensed his body; his tail started spewing out something.

"What is he doing?" was shocked Trunks.

"What are those things?" said Vegeta.

"I don't know, but it's 7 of them," feared Krillin.

Indeed it was 7 of them, 7 little blue Cells

"Go my Cell jrs. and attack those on the cliff. Do whatever you like, even kill them for all I care," Cell encouraged them.

"NO!" yelled Gohan and charged at Cell who punched him into the ground and stepped on his head.

"You should be grateful, I'm trying to get that power of yours unleashed," Cell mocked him.

Cell jrs. attacked the Z-fighters; 7 vs 7, while Cell prevented Gohan from helping them.

"They're coming!" yelled Piccolo.

Vegeta and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans, readying for the battle. The little blue monsters attacked them with full force, almost as powerful as Cell. Krillin, Yamcha and Tenshinhan were overpowered in a couple of seconds, whereas Saiyans and Piccolo stood their ground. Since Goku was still very exhausted from the fight with Cell, he, too, was overpowered in a matter of minutes.

"Dad!" shouted the little Saiyan and rushed to help him, but Cell cut him off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he teased Gohan.

"Get out of my way!" responded the little boy and rushed towards Cell.

Of course he missed him and received a punch in the face, then Cell grabbed him around his waist and started squeezing him hard. Gohan started screaming in pain as Cell tightened his grip more and more.

"Come on, get angry, kid. Or your friends will die."

Cell jrs. kept attacking the Z-fighters without a break. Yamcha and Tenshinhan were almost out cold, Krillin and Goku were not far behind.

"How are these things so strong?" was shocked Vegeta as he was evenly matched.

Cell eased his grip, disappointed by the fact the little Saiyan just won't release his hidden power. He lifted him by his left arm and head butted him, causing more blood to flow from his forehead, then he started punching Gohan in the face, stomach, ribs. As the little fighter was practically helpless and totally beaten up, he threw him to the ground a few meters away.

"I grow tired of this. After all, you're still just a kid and way inferior to me. I'll do you a favor and end your suffering."

Gohan was on the ground crying as he was helpless, like so many times in his life.

"I-I'm sorry dad... I can't beat him. He's just too much even for me. I'm so sorry."

Cell extended his arm and pointed the index finger at the little boy.

"Gohan! Get out of there!" screamed Trunks.

"Damn it Kakarot, why do I have to do everything," ranted Vegeta and managed to kick his Cell jr. away then rushed to help Goku.

He attacked that Cell jr. too, ramming his feet deep into its back, sending it flying away.

"Your brat is gonna get killed any second damn it!"

As soon as he said that, another Cell jr. attacked, making Vegeta defend Goku. Another blue monster flew in and now it was Vegeta against 2, and it was not pleasant. As they were bashing Vegeta like crazy, Goku managed to see Cell and Gohan.

"GOHAN!" he screamed and looked at Vegeta: "You're really something Vegeta," and gave him a thumbs up.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Piccolo and Trunks.

Gohan stood up and looked at his father. Cell noticed the little boy's determination.

"Like father like son. Persistent, but soon both dead."

 _I love you mum and dad_ , were Gohan's last thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter is done XD: I'm actually really satisfied with it as the story is starting to take a turn away from the canon one.
> 
> Goku VS Cell fight was short, I know, but I'm not planning on dragging this too much, that's why some scenes look a bit rushed :). It's more like an intermission which connects the scenes, to give them some flow. The next chapter things start to get even more interesting ^^; I'm not giving any spoilers, but let's just say Gohan is going to get some "help or push" from someone who has been watching since the beginning of Cell games.
> 
> If you like, dislike, have any suggestions or ideas, please post a review or just send me a PM :)


	8. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written on June 19th - Fathers day. It's a tribute to Gohan's father - Goku. Read the chapter to see why I decided to publish it on that day :). Have fun reading, as always ^^.

As the little half-Saiyan was waiting for Cell's final blow, feeling totally powerless like so many times, someone or something spoke to him in his mind.

_So much anger is trapped in you. Let me set it free._

Before Gohan had a chance to comprehend what's going on, a sharp pain invaded his mind, making his anger literally explode outward. It was too much to bear, so he just opened his mouth and unleashed a loud scream, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Cell fired his death beam at Gohan... Goku used the last of his energy to teleport in front of his son, when the beam hit.

Smoke was around them, no one could see what happened. Who did Cell hit? Even Cell jrs stopped fighting when they noticed something terrible had happened. The Z-fighters were hurt pretty badly, even Vegeta, but were able to somehow see the cloud of smoke where Goku and Gohan used to be. The smoke and dust finally started to disappear. The ground beneath and around them was cracked and shattered... but not because of Cell's beam. Goku could be seen lying on the ground, motionless. A purple gi with a yellow aura and lightning was crouching above him. His gi had a hole on the back side... the mark of Cell's beam, but his skin only sustained a scratch. As he got up, his eyes were.. different... full of anger, pain and tears.

"G-Gohan?" Goku could hardly put words together.

His son didn't respond, he was just gazing at Cell: "I'm gonna make you suffer. You're going to beg for mercy."

"Y-you did it. Y-your power... it's... it's unbelievable," Goku had difficulties saying.

"Is... is that... Gohan?" asked Krillin, shocked.

"I-I don't know. He feels so... different," answered Trunks.

"Something happened. Could it be..." was Piccolo's observing.

Cell was surprised but at the same time extremely satisfied with what he's seeing.

"Finally you've shown your true power," he stated the obvious.

Gohan looked at his hands, trying to understand what had happened. Shockingly, a smirk on his face could be seen.

"I suppose I should thank you," were his words.

"Full of confidence, eh? Or just blinded by arrogance?" was Cell's remark.

"You have no idea what you've done, Cell," smiled back Gohan.

He suddenly disappeared and appeared before Cell, who was still holding the bag with Senzu beans. He took it from him in a flash.

"What the..." was Cell's reaction.

He took the bag back to Goku, who was still lying on the ground.

"Make sure everyone gets one," was all he said.

He helped his dad get on his feet, put his hand around his neck and made his way to the Z-fighters. Cell just watched and did nothing. The little Saiyan put him down gently and looked at the shocked Z-fighters.

"Gohan... you in there?" asked Piccolo, wanting to make sure if Gohan is still with them.

"What's left of me," responded Goku's son with a cold voice.

"I told you he's the only one who can defeat Cell," explained Goku.

"Look at his back. He stopped Cell's attack with his body... and just a little scratch," said Krillin said lying on the floor, beat up.

 _Cell's beam should have gone right through him but he stopped it like it was nothing. How could a brat like him attain such power? HOW, DAMNIT_ , was flabbergasted Vegeta.

Gohan was just standing there, looking at Cell and Cell jrs, who were as shocked as everyone else. His hair stood up more and only a single strain defied gravity and was dangling down in front of his face. He still had blood flowing from his mouth and forehead but that didn't bother him one bit. As everyone was talking about Gohan, Piccolo used this opportunity to telepathically speak to him.

_Gohan, what happened? Your mind is preoccupied with something, I can sense it._

As there was no response, he tried again.

_I know you can hear me, kid._

_-Yeah, I'm here._

_If you keep this up, your anger will consume you. Is that what you want?_

_\- The only thing that matters is killing Cell and his little helpers. I'm not letting anyone die._

_Tell me what happened._

_\- I don't know, my anger just exploded and all that hidden power burst out of me. This power... I feel it flowing through me; it's unbelievable. I feel I can do anything._

_Focus Gohan; control your power._

_\- I was able to put myself between dad and Cell's beam. I almost lost him again Piccolo... I almost lost you and the others. Cell is going to pay for this!_

_Take it easy kid, keep your mind focused._

_\- I'm done being gentle. Cell is going to suffer! With this power I can protect you all!_

_Gohan don't be..._

Before Piccolo could finish, the little Saiyan had already cut the connection.

"What are you waiting for my children.. attack the boy!" ordered Cell.

All 7 ganged up on Gohan, who flew to the sky as they followed him. 3 or 4 were attacking him simultaneously but the new Gohan easily dodged every single attack. The Z-fighters were amazed how fast Gohan had become.

"You little weaklings are just trash to me," he said.

Meanwhile Goku handed out the Senzu beans which healed everybody, even himself.

"I've never seen him like this," questioned Piccolo.

"Of course not. He's never been this strong," Krillin offered a plain and simple answer.

"I'm not talking about that. His mind is full of anger and pain and he's determined to make Cell suffer. He even thanked him for pushing him over the edge," continued Piccolo, worried. "What happened in the ROSAT?" he asked Goku.

"He's not the Gohan you used to know. He's... different."

"What?" was Krillin's typical response.

"I mean, he's become obsessed with protecting you guys. He was feeling guilty for, in his words, always letting others down. He tried pushing out his hidden power but couldn't. I knew Cell would be the best chance for that and I'm glad I wasn't wrong. Gohan's surpassed me in every level, more than I ever imagined."

"I'm glad he's on our side," nodded Krillin.

They all focused their attention on Gohan fighting those blue monstrosities.

The little boy started to enjoy the battle but was growing tired of these little runts. He pushed them away with a sudden burst of Ki from his body. As he appeared behind one of them, he kicked it so hard it just exploded into pieces.

 _I don't believe it. He only needed one kick. Damn you Kakarot and your son_ , was angry Vegeta.

Soon he went after the other 6 but decided to play around a little more, hitting them all over the place like balloons. At one moment he destroyed them all with a single kick or punch and then looked down where Cell was.

"How does it feel Cell? All your "children" gone. Does it HURT?" he taunted Cell.

"You little brat. I'll show you what real power is," said back Cell, angrier than ever.

Gohan landed not far from him, with a smirk on his face.

"Stop laughing you little punk!" yelled his opponent and attacked him with his shocking speed.

A barrage of punches and kicks were trying to hit the little demi-Saiyan, but he was much faster and could dodge easily. Cell was relentless and started chasing Gohan all over the battlefield, across the plain, cornering him to rock walls, but couldn't land a single hit.

"Stop running away you little brat!"

The young Super Saiyan smiled: "Sure," and suddenly punched Cell in the stomach, making him fall on his knees.

"Uggghhh, h-how? With one punch?" he mumbled in pain.

"T-That's impossible. He brought him down with ONE punch?" Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes.

"First the little blue Cells and now Cell? This is insane," reacted Trunks.

Cell managed to get back on his feet, his anger and frustration rising with every second.

"Damn you... DA..." he was interrupted with a punch to his face which sent him flying back.

"You talk too much," taunted him Gohan, trying to annoy Cell almost to death.

Cell's nose was leaking purple blood. He wiped it with his fingers and stared at the young half-Saiyan.

"You've become much stronger, I'll give you that. But I'm not yet using my full power."

"W-what? That can't be," Krillin and Yamcha said in shock.

"That's impossible. How powerful is he then?" was Trunks amazed.

Cell started screaming and powering up. His golden aura flared and increased in size, creating shock waves in the process. With no warning, he charged at Gohan and punched him in the face. This was done in a fraction of a second, that's how fast Cell was now. Everyone was shocked or stunned by how fast and powerful Cell really was. Gohan flinched and had a small bruise on his left cheek... but that was all. Cell tried hitting him again but the boy blocked the kick with his hand, did a back flip and kicked his opponent in the chin, making him stagger.

"You... you insolent brat. I'm Cell, the perfect being. I'm the STRONGEST!"

Gohan stood still, his mouth changed into a little smile: "I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far. I'm actually grateful you did."

"SHUT UP! TAKE THIS!" yelled Cell and fired a Special beam cannon; Piccolo's signature move.

The little Super Saiyan just deflected it into the sky but Cell was not done. He already prepared a Kienzan and hurled it towards the arrogant kid who dodged it, but because the energy disc was controlled by Cell, it turned around and threatened to cut Gohan in half.

Goku was surprised by this: "That's another attack from Frieza."

"WATCH OUT GOHAN!" Krillin tried to warn his friend.

Gohan was preparing to dodge it again when Cell threw 2 more at him, trying to block off his escape route. Thanks to his unbelievable speed, the little Saiyan just disappeared into the air, where the discs followed. He was trying to shake them off by flying in sporadic patterns, even making his way past Cell, to try and trick him, but the green monster was much too clever for that. At one point he had Gohan cornered and sent all three discs at him.

 _Pathetic_ , Gohan thought to himself.

As the discs almost cut through him, he tensed his muscles and let out a short screech, powering up and destroying all three energy discs with his lightning-imbued golden aura. It was his turn now to attack now so he charged at Cell, who blasted him with a big energy wave, but ended up noticing it was just Gohan's afterimage. Suddenly he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach... it was Gohan's fist. As he tried to hit him back, he received another punch to the same place, making him fall forward, but Gohan extended his arm and caught him.

"I'll told you I'd make you suffer," whispered Gohan, then grabbed Cell's arm and tore it off.

Cell screamed in pain, but his little opponent didn't care, so he punched his other arm so hard it broke and started dangling by his side. The Z-fighters were shocked beyond belief that the Gohan they knew, who was always gentle like his father, would do such a horrible thing.

For the first time Cell was frightened: "Aaaaaa, g-get away from m-me!" and flew into the air.

He tensed his body as he struggled to regenerate his missing and broken arm.

"HOW DARE YOU? I'LL BLOW YOU UP WITH THE EARTH!"

When he was still high in the air, he began chanting: "Ka...me...ha...meeeeee"

"Oh no. He-he wouldn't," was scared Krillin.

"It that hits the ground, we're all dead!" added Piccolo.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIENDS AND PLANET... HAAAAAAAAA!"

A huge blue-white energy wave left Cell's palms on a collision course with Gohan and the ground. The little Saiyan didn't move at all; he was just waiting for Cell's Kamehameha to reach him. As it was getting closer, rocks and dust started flying all over the air; Gohan's gi and hair were fluttering in the wind being caused by the energy wave getting close. At the last moment he lifted his arms, catching Cell's Kamehameha and grinding it to a halt.

"You're arrogance will be the death of you," was Cell's remark.

Gohan slowly started pushing the energy wave back, but Cell wasn't done yet; he powered up and pushed more energy out of his hands, enlarging the already huge Kamehameha. At this point, Goku's son way actually struggling, just a little, which made the Z-fighters panic, except Piccolo and Goku of course, and maybe Vegeta too.

As he was holding back the almost unending Kamehameha, he pushed himself from the ground, barely pushing it back at Cell.

"Give up, boy. I can see you're already struggling," as he put even more power into his attack.

Gohan stopped gaining ground as Cell's Kamehameha was too much, but then, his body was enveloped by a golden aura filled with lightning. He started pushing the enormous energy wave back at Cell faster and faster.

 _Ka-me-ha-me_ , was saying the little half-Saiyan in his mind, before being close to Cell, when he completed his chant: "HAAAAAA!".

His own Kamehameha engulfed Cell's; it was beyond huge, it was massive in size, heading straight for Cell, who couldn't do anything; neither push it back nor escape its size. He tried defending but to no avail; the Kamehameha ripped away his left arm and wing, his right leg under the knee and his whole left leg.

As Gohan saw this, he smiled: "You look a little hurt."

Cell couldn't say anything... he was overwhelmed with what had just happened. As he let out a scream, he regenerated all parts there were blown off by Gohan. As he panted, his opponent charged at him and kicked him in the back, sending him towards the ground. As he was about to hit it, Gohan reappeared and slammed his fist deep into his stomach... again. After falling to his knees, a weird white substance started oozing from his mouth.

"Oh my god, I think he's going to puke," was Krillin's weird thinking.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Vegeta replied to Krillin's kind of stupid statement.

The little monk was right; Cell covered his mouth, but couldn't hold it in, so he spat out a big lump of... something. After a closer look, it was unconscious Android #18!(1) As the Z-fighters could hardly believe their eyes, Gohan landed near Cell as he wanted to attack him again, but changed his mind.

"Sorry, was that too much?" he sarcastically smiled at Cell.

He couldn't say anything as he's body started changing... changing back to his Semi-perfect state, before he had absorbed #18. His power dropped dramatically, even below Trunks', Vegeta's and Goku's. His human-like appearance was gone, his perfect form was no more, thanks to a little boy with surreal strength.

Cell was breathing hard as he reverted back: "NO! NO! This can't be!"

"Cell changed back! Gohan's punch was just too much," Trunks almost cheered.

"This is our chance. GOHAN, FINISH HIM OFF!" shouted Piccolo at his former disciple.

"Piccolo is right, Gohan! Do it while he's weakened!" sounded like Goku's order.

Gohan looked at his father: "I'm not letting him off that easy."

"Don't get too overconfident, son. We don't know what Cell is capable of!"

"He almost killed you, dad. He hurt my friends and killed so many people. He's gonna suffer a little more."

"Gohan, listen to me..." tried Goku one more time, before being interrupted.

"NO! This is MY fight!" Gohan cut off his dad and focused his sight on Cell.

Cell was frightened, knowing he can't even scratch the other Saiyans in this state let alone Gohan, who was on a completely different level. Maybe if he re-absorbed #18, he might have a slim chance of accomplishing something. He noticed Gohan was arrogant and full of confidence... there might a way to persuade him.

"Why don't you finish me off?" he directed the question towards Gohan.

"I'm not done with you yet, Cell."

"I doubt you find me a challenge in this weakened form. That's not the Saiyan way. Let me re-absorb #18 and we can continue our battle," was the shocking proposal from Cell.

"That sounds like a tempting offer," smiled the little half-Saiyan.

"Don't fall for that trick Gohan! He used it against my dad," Trunks tried reaching Gohan.

The half-breed looked at Trunks for a couple of seconds, then shifted his sight back on Cell. He made his way towards Cell who started walking backwards to keep his distance,

"How about I give you 10 seconds to run away and hide, then I come looking for you? And if you try absorbing the android again, I'm sure Vegeta or my dad would stop you in a second," was an even more sinister offer from the little Gohan.

"Do you really expect me to flee like a coward? From a boy like you?"

Gohan didn't like his tone, so he slapped Cell, making him hit the ground a couple of meters away.

The Super Saiyan turned around, showing his back to Cell, closed his eyes and started counting: "The clock is ticking... 1... 2..."

"Damn you... DAMN YOU... AAAAAARRRGGHHHH! yelled Cell and started powering up.

"Don't bother, you can't win. 3... 4..."

But Cell's intention wasn't to fight the overpowered Super Saiyan head on, but to kill him and this planet. As he continued to power up, his body started to inflate, making Cell rounder and fatter with every second.

"You just won't give up, will you? 5... 6... 7" the young boy taunted him.

Cell's body inflated more and more, his power output suddenly changed, making Gohan stop counting.

"What ...?" was his reaction as he gazed upon Cell, who was looking like a huge balloon.

He rushed towards him, readying his right fist to end this... whatever Cell was doing.

"STOP! I wouldn't do that!" smiled Cell.

Gohan managed to stop just in front of him.

"My body has swelled so much, if you in anyway injure me now, it will blow, taking you and your whole planet with me."

"WHAT? You're bluffing," responded Gohan.

"Hahaha. You want to make sure? Go ahead, kill me. I'll explode in one minute anyway," Cell started laughing.

Gohan's pupils narrowed and his eyes widened as realization hit him. Cell was telling the truth, he was going to destroy the Earth along with them. All that power he possesses and he refused to finish off Cell quickly. His own promise he made to himself, was... broken.

"Oh no, this is bad," Goku said perplexed.

"Ugh, Gohan was too late, too careless. He should have finished him when he had the chance," muttered Piccolo.

The little half-breed fell on his knees, realizing he's made a big, big mistake by not listening to his dad. It was too late now... Cell was slowly reaching his critical point, where his body would disintegrate the whole world.

"We were so close... damn that Cell," Krillin's voice was heard.

"All that time traveling for nothing... I failed," Trunks kept repeating to himself.

Goku looked at them all, and they noticed him doing so.

"I'm sorry, there's no other way," said Goku.

Krillin was unsure if he heard it right: "What?"

Goku put his index and middle finger on his forehead: "Bye, guys," and vanished.

As he appeared before Gohan, the young Super Saiyan looked at him full of tears: "D-Dad?"

Goku smiled at him, like always: "You've accomplished more than I have ever imagined. I'm proud of you, Gohan."

"No.. dad."

"I love you and your mum very much. Tell her I'm sorry," were Goku's last words before he and Cell vanished.

"D-DAAAAAAAAAD!" screamed Gohan, hitting the ground with his fists so hard, it cracked and crumbled. " DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" he kept yelling.

In the other realm, the afterlife, Goku reappeared with Cell on Kaio-sama's planet. As the King of the north galaxy stared in shock and awe, Goku opened his mouth: "I'm sorry Kaio-sama, but I didn't know where else to go."

Just then Cell's body had reached critical mass and exploded, taking Goku, Kaio-Sama, Bubbles, Gregory and their home, the little planet, with him.

Meanwhile back on Earth, the Z-fighters were still coping with what had just happened.

"I-I can't believe he's gone," was crying Krillin.

Yamcha and Tenshinhan were covering their faces, trying to hide their sadness, but it didn't help. Piccolo didn't cry, but was nonetheless in shock, as were Trunks and Vegeta. Gohan stood up and tensed his muscles, bursting with power, creating a shock wave which almost knocked his friends back: "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed as long as his breath would allow him.

As he powered down, Krillin landed next to him and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You've done it Gohan, you two defeated Cell. You should be proud."

"NO! This isn't a victory, it's a loss! And I'm the one who got dad killed!"

"Take it easy Gohan. Goku wouldn't be able to defeat him if it weren't for you," the bald monk tried to comfort his friend.

The demi-Saiyan didn't say anything, his mind was empty, a hollow shell full of disappointment and guilt.

"Come on, let's get you back home." said Krillin while escorting Gohan back to others.

Just as they were heading back, a gust of wind started blowing. It was like a sand storm, the air was full of dust and debris, coming from a location not far where Cell and Goku vanished. Before realizing what was going on, a bright and powerful beam pierced the cloud of dust, hitting Trunks and creating a hole in his stomach, making him fall to the ground, coughing up blood. All the fighters were stunned, no one moved an inch.

"Who did I hit? Oh, I see, it was Trunks," they could hear from the smoke.

As it settled, no one could believe their eyes... it was Cell and he was Perfect.

"You're not dead? B-But how?" Piccolo was the first one to get himself together.

"I'm surprised myself actually. I didn't think I'd survive an explosion like that," answered Cell.

"But he exploded and Goku teleported him away," added Krillin to the confusion.

"Indeed I have. And let me tell you a little secret. There is a cluster of nerves in my head from which I can always regenerate, as long as it's intact. That cluster started regenerating and I was reborn in my Perfect form. I also gained a tremendous boost in my power, thanks to the Saiyan cells in my DNA. And if that wasn't enough, I somehow learned Goku's Instant Transmission technique which I used to come back here."

"You... you MONSTER!" was all Gohan could say.

"I suppose I should be the one thanking you now little Gohan. You made me more powerful than I ever thought possible."

Vegeta was silent during the whole conversation as he was staring at his son's lifeless body.

 _No, Trunks. He killed MY son!_ was everything going through his mind.

Gohan was also infuriated by the same scene, so he powered up, making his golden aura flare more and more.

"First dad and now Trunks... I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed at Cell.

At the same time Vegeta snapped. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and just charged at Cell with all his might. On the way he charged all his energy into a single energy blast, which he fired at Cell. It made an enormous explosion, but that wasn't good enough for the prince of all Saiyans. He started throwing energy blasts at Cell with an unbelievable speed, creating multiple explosions where Cell was standing. When he was finished he panted but Cell suddenly appeared before him, punching him hard which sent him flying away and slamming into the ground.

"I've had enough of you Vegeta. DIE"! announced Cell and fired a big energy wave at him.

Gohan noticed that and used all his speed to throw himself on Vegeta and intercepting the blast. A bright flash of light blinded everyone, but when their vision was restored, they saw a terrifying scene. The little half-Saiyan was lying on Vegeta, his right hand covered in blood from shoulder down; the upper part of his gi was almost completely obliterated too. As seconds passed, the little boy started twitching his eyes, regaining consciousness and pushing himself up with difficulties. Piccolo and the others were startled: Gohan's right arm was dangling by his side, blood coming from the shoulder, flowing past his elbow to his wrist and dripping on the ground. He couldn't move it, he couldn't use it... it was completely broken and damaged.

_M-my arm... I can't feel it._

"Well, well, what a scene. Saving Vegeta like that but letting your father die," Cell remarked.

Piccolo couldn't hold it in anymore: "DAMN! DAMN IT ALL!"

Krillin was at Trunks' side, noticing he's still alive, just barely. "Hey, Trunks is alive! He's still alive!" he started shouting.

"Enough of these games, I'm ending all of your suffering... NOW!" spoke Cell and started powering up.

"Cell's right... I saved Vegeta but let dad die," muttered Gohan but then heard a voice.

_"You're not giving up are you, son?"_

"D-dad?"

_"Yeah, it's me. I'm talking to you through Kaio-sama."_

"I'm so sorry, I should have killed Cell when you told me to."

_"It was my decision to end it like that Gohan. You have never let me down, EVER! Stop blaming yourself for that._

"But..."

_"And I never taught you how to give up. Show Cell the power we've built together. You can do it!"_

With those words he ignited a spark in Gohan. He had enough, he couldn't stand another second looking at Cell, at Trunks' and Vegeta's motionless bodies. At worried Piccolo, Krillin, Tenshinhan and Yamcha. But the biggest pain was the fact he'll never see his father again. Because of all that commotion, he had completely forgotten about a certain little green thing hidden in his belt. A flashback started playing in his head.

_\- - - - -  
As he dropped his weighted shoulder pads and cape, he turned to Krillin._

_"Hey Krillin, how about a Senzu, just in case?"_

_Krillin took one Senzu from the bag and gave it to the little demi-Saiyan. He did not eat it, but put it in his belt, just in case._

He reached into his belt with the left arm and grabbed the Senzu that was, surprisingly, still there after all that time fighting. Goku's voice was again transmitted through his heart.

_"A Senzu? Wow, I didn't know there were any left."_

"There weren't. I asked Krillin to give me one before fighting Cell."

_"Heh, you always were the smartest in our family and now you're also the strongest."_

"Thanks, dad. It really means a lot having you here now."

Cell noticed Gohan having the last Senzu: "That won't help you, boy. I'm the strongest there is!"

The Senzu vanished in Gohan's mouth as he had swallowed it. A burst of power rushed through his body; his muscles buffed for a second then returned to their previous size. The half-Saiyan was full of energy but also full of anger, even more than before. As Cell started preparing his final Kamehameha, Gohan also started powering up immensely. Everyone could hear his loud screaming; his aura flared, the lightning in it increased in frequency. Gohan tensed his muscles as much as he could... more and more power was surging from his body. All the pain, the anger, and memories of Cell's horrific deeds have completely overtaken Gohan, giving him an almost limitless power. His pupils disappeared during this violent but effective power up as he was determined to finish of Cell. The ground was shaking violently, debris was flying all over the place, cracks started appearing under Gohan's feet and started extending outwards, creating a ripple-like effect.

"This is insane. Just Gohan's sheer power will destroy the Earth," Piccolo said, hardly being able to stand on his feet because of all the tremors.

"I'M ENDING THIS! KA-ME-HA-MEEEEE" screamed the little boy.

"SAY GOODBYE!" yelled Cell and unleashed his ultimate Kamehameha.

At the same time, Gohan unleashed his. As they collided, a huge sphere of blue energy formed at the impact point. The beam struggle lasted for a while, before Cell finally used all his power, enlarging his Kamehameha. He started gaining advantage over Gohan's Kamehameha. The situation seemed hopeless, Cell was just too strong.

This is for you, dad," said Gohan to himself, knowing that Goku can hear him through Kaio-sama.

He used all of his energy and pushed Cell's Kamehameha back. To Gohan it looked like Cell isn't even trying. The gigantic energy beam reached Cell a few seconds later, engulfing and vaporizing him instantly; even his nucleus from which he can regenerate. As the half-Saiyan powered down, but remained a Super Saiyan 2, the debris started falling to the ground, the cracks stopped forming, dust settled and peace was restored. All that was left was a huge crater where both beams collided. No traces of Cell nor his energy signature. It was finally over.

All the Z-fighters cheered.

"You did it! You did it, Gohan" smiled Tenshinhan and Yamcha.

Gohan walked to Vegeta, who was already conscious and saw the whole thing.

"Show off!" said Vegeta.

"You're welcome," smiled back Gohan and helped him up.

"Guys, we need to hurry and get Trunks to Dende," Krillin reminded everyone.

"I'll take him since I'm the fastest in this form," offered Gohan his help.

No one argued, he was obviously way faster than anyone else. He picked up Trunks and stormed to the Lookout while others followed in a slower pace.

When all the Z-fighters had left the battle field... a mysterious duo appeared on a cliff, overlooking the location where Gohan defeated Cell. One figure was short in stature, it's skin was pale red but hair long and silver-white; it looked very human-like in appearance. It was dressed in a black and purple robe with a weird symbol on the back, saying "Shingo". The attire looked kind of formal and unsuited for battle. It also had a belt around the waist, pure black in color. The pants were loose and baggy for comfortable movement. They had a long purple line on each side, going from waist to the bottom. For walking it had "shoes" which looked like sandals... half open, half closed. Definitely not suited for hand to hand combat.

The other one was taller with a dark green skin tone and it's head was covered with something like hair; short black hair. This one had no robes, but a battle armor of some sort. It was also black with purple outlines. The torso was covered with a full body armor with short shoulder pads, but was still sleeveless none the less. It also had the visible symbol "Shingo" on the top right front side. The hands were protected by, what is seemed, a kind of gloves, which completely covered the palm and fingers. The lower body was protected by short armor pants which resembled Saiyan leggings, just with a bit more armor on them; not just cloth. From the knees down, it was only green skin and at the end a pair of black battle boots with purple and red lines.

The red physique spoke to another: "So much anger and guilt, it's almost unsettling."

The green one agreed: "It's something you've been searching for, Endou-sama."

"Indeed I have Kyuuri. They boy's power is remarkable, but his mind is what interests me more."

"Will you be able to?"

"Not now, but soon. By "releasing" his power we have set things in motion. The person called Goku has made things even easier now. His son is lost without him and will continue to go down that path, until I'll offer him "salvation". Have you managed to find a Dragon ball yet?"

"Yes, Endou-sama, it's safe with Koshi."

"Good. Without all 7 they can't use them. And when we do the same on Namek, he'll have no choice but to come to me."

The green physique waved it's arm and created some kind of portal in which both of them vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a cliffhanger on purpose; sorry readers ^^. I also didn't mean for this one to be this long xD, but wanted to end this fight and give you readers a little more material because from now I will try to update on a weekly basis, since the new chapters are introducing Original Characters and a new storyline. It takes more time to write as I want it to have a flow and meaning :). Please don't expect even longer chapters; it's not something I plan. It just happens when I really want to finish a specific chapter but don't want to stretch it into a new one. I'm not saying no either :).
> 
> (1) I know, I know; in the show, Cell was in his umm "Ultra form" which made him really big and bulky when he spat out #18; but I wanted to speed up things and not so closely folow the canon DBZ, so a new (OC) plot can start as soon as possible :)


	9. Gohan's aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It's been a week since I updated :); it's something I've already shared with you. I may be starting a new job some time next week, which means that weekly updates might not exactly be weekly; more like 9-10 day-ish. I'll see how much free time I'll be able to have. I won't stop writing or updating, so don't worry :). This chapter is a bit of an aftermath, like the title says. It's a bit different from what you're used to read but I hope I've managed to make it interesting enough :).

A few minutes of flying and the strongest Super Saiyan could see Karin-sama's tower and the Lookout. The moment he landed, Dende and Mr. Popo were already expecting him.

"Dende, please hurry, he's barely alive," said Gohan while slowly laying Trunks on the ground.

The little Namekian quickly put his hands on Trunks' body and started healing him. His stomach wound slowly healed and in no time, he was good as new. That's when he regained consciousness and saw Gohan.

"Gohan... what happened.. is he..." confusingly asked Trunks.

"He's gone, Trunks. I made sure this time. It's all over."

Gohan finally reverted back to his normal state, taking a deep breath to calm down and just sit on the ground. It was all over but at what cost? It wasn't long before the other Z-fighters arrived at the Lookout, only Krillin was still missing.

"Now that you're here Piccolo, we need to discuss something," sounded the words from Dende.

"You felt it too, huh?" Piccolo immediately said.

"Yes, not far from where you fought Cell. And there were two."

"Then my senses weren't lying. In the midst of battle I couldn't focus enough, but sensed a unusual Ki."

"What are you guys talking about?" interrupted Tenshinhan.

"There was someone or something watching our fight with Cell," Piccolo explained.

"How do you know?" continued Tenshinhan.

"Me and Dende both felt a strange Ki, just barely. It wasn't native to this world."

"And that's not all everyone. One of them was constantly moving, whereas the other one was pretty much just stationary," Dende offered more insight into the mystery.

"Well, whatever it was, I don't sense it any longer,".

"I'll be on alert if it returns. You'll be the first one to know Piccolo," said Dende.

Piccolo nodded and made his way to Gohan, who was now sitting on the edge of the Lookout.

"How you feeling, kid?" he started the conversation.

"I don't know. Happy that is all over but really sad since... since," the little half-Saiyan answered before his eyes started filling with tears.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way."

As Gohan was thinking what to say back, Yamcha opened his mouth.

"So now we just gather the Dragon Balls and wish everyone back to life, right?"

"I'm afraid not everyone," said Dende looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" said perplexed Yamcha.

"Shenron can only revive a dead person once, Goku can't be wished back to life with Earth's Dragon Balls.

"Then what do we do?" Tenshinhan joined the conversation.

"Porunga could do it. We need the Namekian Dragon Balls," smiled little Dende.

"Alright, then I guess we travel to Namek so we can wish Goku back," Yamcha jumped in the air, full of spirit.

"Hey, don't I get a word in this?" was a voice everyone could hear.

"Goku? Is that you? B-but where are you?" asked Yamcha surprisingly.

"I'm talking to all of you through Kaio-sama. Listen, after all what happened when I was alive, I think it's best I stay here."

Gohan's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk: "Dad... is that true? Y-you're not coming back?"

"I know it's hard to accept Gohan, but the world will be safer with me gone. Plus, you have surpassed me on every level so I'm letting you protect the Earth from now on."

"B-but I need you. You've been gone too many times... I need you dad, don't leave me, please." Gohan pleaded his dad to change his mind.

"You'll be alright, son. You and mum will get through this. I have faith in you."

Gohan's eyes started pouring tears; he was overwhelmed by what his dad had just said, not wanting to come back.

"Is that really wise, Goku?" Piccolo continued the dialogue.

"This is the best way. And besides, Kaio-sama said there's gonna be a tournament and lots of fighters from different parts of the universe. I'll even get a chance to train with some of them."

"Dad... no... don't do this..." Gohan could hardly get the words out.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan. I'll see you guys when you die. Bye."

Gohan's mind just... shattered, like glass when it hits the ground hard. Tears were pouring from his eyes like waterfalls. He powered up and jumped from the Lookout, and disappeared into the clouds. Everyone was surprised or better yet, flabbergasted.

Yamcha offered to follow him but Piccolo stopped him: "Leave him. No one follows him. He needs to be alone. He has every right to be either mad, angry or sad."

Goku's son was flying with high speed towards his home, his mum; his only parent now. As his feet touched the ground, Chichi came storming from the house.

"GOHAN! GOHAN!" she screamed while running to her son.

She hugged him tightly and Gohan did the same... he didn't want to let her go, no matter what.

"Where's Goku?" she asked.

Gohan's tears started pouring down his face and on Chichi's clothes. He tightened his grip around her neck.

"Is he...?"

Her son couldn't speak a word, he just nodded and cried louder. Chichi's father, the Ox king, also exited the house and rushed to both of them. The sight was heart-breaking: both Chichi and Gohan, still hugging tightly and crying while the Ox-king put his giant hands around both of them. In the evening Gohan managed to explain the situation and he's father's wish not to revive him. The next days were emotionally difficult for everyone. Chichi was sad, but not as nearly as Gohan was. He usually cried himself to sleep despite Chichi constantly comforted him during the day and sometimes even during the night. Whenever Gohan needed a hug, a talk or just her being next to him, she would happily oblige.

It was May 17th, Age 767, exactly one week after Goku sacrificed himself for the good of the Earth (1). They haven't collected the Dragon Balls yet, to at least wish back the people Cell had killed as Chichi organized a farewell ceremony for her husbamd not far from their home, East District 439. Bulma offered to pay for a memorial plate with Goku's name on it. Chichi refused to have a gravestone or anything connected with graves; she just wanted some kind of a memorial plate.

All gathered one day at noon where the memorial plate was put down. No one was wearing black as Chichi had forbidden it because this was NOT a funeral. Goku was still very much alive in their hearts and minds. Gohan didn't want to go at first, but eventually mustered enough mental strength to do so. He was the ONLY one wearing a formal funeral attire: a black tie, black pants. black jacket with a white shirt underneath and black shoes, even though Chichi forbid him not to wear it. But the little demi-Saiyan didn't want to hear it; his mind was made up to properly pay his respects and say goodbye to his dad. Of course everyone was startled by this gesture, but as the same time they also knew Chichi's son was going through very hard times.

The ceremony didn't take long, but was nonetheless a beautiful event for all participants. Gohan didn't say a single word through the whole thing. As guests started leaving, he was seen standing, not far from the memorial plate, bearing the inscription "Son Goku". Anyone who wanted to approach him got cut off by Piccolo shaking his head. He knew the little boy was still in shock and mourning. This ceremony may not have been a funeral for others, but for Gohan, it was just that. Chichi was worried so she walked to Piccolo.

"I need to escort some guests back to the house. Will you remain here with him? He's devastated, Piccolo. I'm worried," she said.

"He's been through too much. And I don't approve of Goku's decision either. Gohan needs him now more than ever. But yeah, don't worry, I'll be happy to keep an eye on him," smiled back Piccolo.

As Chichi was leaving, the Namekian gave Gohan some time alone by retreating behind nearby trees, out of his sight. As the boy was looking at the inscription on the memorial plate, his mind started wandering.

_Why? Why you, dad? Why not me? You didn't deserve to die. Mum and I miss you so much. Why won't you let us revive you?_

He clenched his fists and started grinding his teeth.

_I NEED you, dad._

His charcoal-colored hair started standing upwards, waving like it was windy.

_It was MY fault you died... I know I let you down... I'm such a FAILURE._

His black eyes turned green and charcoal-colored hair was replaced by yellow. At the same time a golden aura appeared around him, tossing around leaves and twigs. Piccolo had noticed what's going on, but stayed silent and hidden.

_I FAILED with all that power. I should have listened to you; and now you're NO MORE!_

His guilt and sadness took over; he started crying again, he couldn't hold his tears anymore. He tensed his whole body like he was trying to push out all that guilt in the form of his Ki. The aura around him flared and started changing its appearance; the ground was shaking more and more as Gohan closed his eyes and kept pushing his emotions out.

Piccolo couldn't just listen or wait anymore, so he jumped from behind the trees: "Gohan! Stop it!"

"DAAAAAAAD! he screamed.

His golden hair stood up even more and it was spikier; the aura was now imbued with white-blue lightning. His tie was blown away by the power up and cracks started appearing on the ground, closer and closer to the memorial plate.

His power is too much. He needs to control it, otherwise he'll destroy this place, was going through Piccolo's mind before he yelled: "You're gonna destroy Goku's memorial plaque, Gohan!".

All of a sudden, the little demi-Saiyan opened his eyes and all the tremors stopped; his aura vanished; he powered down from Super Saiyan 2 to regular Super Saiyan and at the end to his normal state, then fell on his kneed and arms.

"W-why does it hurt so much, Piccolo? I can't stop crying myself to sleep... I'm a half-Saiyan and can't stop crying at all."

"You've lost your dad, kid... you have every right to cry as much as you want. Your Saiyan nature has given you this almost unreal power while your Human side gave you a gentle and peaceful heart," tried to explain Piccolo.

The boy managed to wipe off his tears with his sleeve and stand up, facing Piccolo.

"It wasn't my heart at all, it was my arrogance and power. I let my Saiyan side consume me at that point, taking away my clear judgment."

"Are you planning on somehow suppressing your Saiyan nature? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Piccolo wanted to know.

"No. I'm going to embrace it even more but at the same time keep my "sane" mind. I need to master this new transformation, or I'll lose my mind whenever using it.

"Just by saying that I think you're proven you're a smart kid," smiled the Namekian.

"That's the only way I can learn to control this... new Super Saiyan form. I also promised mum I'd finish my studies after we defeat Cell. Since I miss dad a lot and feel responsible for... for.. what happened, I'll try to focus my mind on studying, maybe it will help."

"Speaking of this.. new Super Saiyan level, don't ever do that again. It felt like the whole world was shaking. I bet even Goku felt that in the afterlife."

"Once I master this level and do some training, the power will be even more awesome."

"Don't you think you're already strong enough?"

"No. I'm not taking any chances, not anymore. Mum's the only one I have left and you and the others. If something more powerful than even Cell shows up... I want to be more than prepared."

"You got some noble goals, Gohan. Don't ever forget them while training."

" I won't. It's what helps me get out of bed in the morning."

"Glad to hear that. Now let's get you back home. Chichi's worried about you."

"I know... mum's been there for me night and day. When she finally calms me down, it doesn't last; the next day is still the same. I... I miss him so... much, Piccolo."

The Namekian put his hand on Gohan's left shoulder: "We all do, kid. Give yourself time to go through all this. Now let's go, I don't wanna get in a fight with your mother when she's angry."

They both walked back to the house, Gohan now feeling a little better, but far from being a care-free boy. Once they reached the front door, Piccolo smiled and took off.

Gohan looked at the sky and took a deep breath: "Wish you were here, dad."

With those words he opened the door and entered the house. Chichi had already sent the last remaining guests home so they both can have some peace and quiet. As the little boy walked through the living room, he smelled something delicious from the kitchen. His mother was preparing his favorite meal: ramen, sushi, onigiri and teriyaki chicken. It was something Goku also loved, so a little tear formed in his left eye.

Chichi noticed him: "It reminds you of your father, doesn't it?" she asked.

Her son nodded.

"You poor thing. I know it's hard, Gohan, but we'll get used to it. We have each other and that's something worth living for," Chichi tried to lift her son's spirit.

Gohan's eyes were sparkling as more tears were forming in them, but he didn't cry. Those tears were not the result of sadness, but of happiness. Hearing those words from his mum really warmed up his heart for the time being.

As a result he ran to her and hugged her: "I love you, mum," he said.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too. Now, take a seat, your favorite dishes..."

Before she could finish, the little half-Saiyan was already sitting at the table, waiting for all that delicious food. They had a nice dinner, the first one since Goku's heroic sacrifice. Once finished, Chichi did the dishes and little Gohan went upstairs to his room to continue his studies.

"I can't believe his actually going to study despite everything that had happened. Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of you," smiled Chichi and continued washing the dishes.

Only an hour or so passed before Gohan opened his door and yelled: "I'm going to bed, mum. I'm... tired."

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll see you in the morning. Call if you need... you know, anything."

"I will, mum. Good night."

"Good night."

He almost immediately fell asleep as he was exhausted from the whole emotional day, and all other previous days too. One would expect a good night's sleep, but in this case, it still wasn't.

The night was calm and the sky was clear. Since it was almost the end of May, summer was slowly approaching and with it, warm nights. He was sleeping in his light blue shorts and white t-shirt; a rare occasion when he actually didn't wear his gi or Saiyan armor. For the first few hours he had a calm and deep sleep; just what he needed and hoped for. But as his alarm clock was ticking 3:00 (3 AM) (2) he started becoming restless in bed. Shifting his position multiple times and breathing irregularly.

* * *

 

Gohan's narrative (POV):

" _text_ " - mist 1 speaking

" _text_ " - mist 2 speaking

Just one more fish and then it's enough for today. Mum will be so happy I was able to catch 3 huge ones. I'm waiting for the 4th one now. Still nothing after 10 minutes of waiting, but I didn't want to give up. As I waited a few more, finally one took the bait. As I was reeling it in, I noticed strange bubbles around the bobber. What a strange fish, indeed. As I wanted to grab it, a hand appeared from the water and pulled me in. I couldn't break free nor swim back up. I tried powering up and flying but that didn't work either. It was pulling me deeper and deeper and I began thinking I'm going to drown. Just then, I hit rocks solid ground, but no water in sight. It's like it just... disappeared.

I picked myself off the ground and couldn't see anything; it was pitch black. I kept repeating "Hello, is anyone there?" a couple of times, but received no answer in return. Then I remembered that Super Saiyan's aura radiates a bright light, so I transformed. It worked! Well the place wasn't completely lit up, but I could at least see where I was going. I noticed two huge doors on opposite sides. Is this some kind of a room? An arena maybe? I didn't have much choice but to try and open one.

I decided randomly and went to the left one. They really were huge and made of metal, like they're protecting something. I grabbed the handle and something rushed through me. I looked around and couldn't see or feel anyone. I tried again and it happened again, but I didn't let go of the handle. I finally opened it just a little, when they opened wide open by themselves, knocking me on my behind. There was nothing behind them, only pitch black darkness.

I turned around and wanted to go to the other door, when I felt a familiar Ki... it... it was my dad? As I turned around I saw him stepping out of the darkness, but it wasn't him... well not exactly. It was more like a dark purple mist in a shape of my father, with glowing red eyes.

_"Welcome, son. Have you come to apologize?"_

What do you mean? Who are you? You're not my dad.

_"Oh but I am, can't you see or feel? I'm just angry with you."_

You do have his Ki... but you can't be him. My dad is in the afterlife now.

_"Thanks to you, I'm dead, yes. But my spirit has come from the afterlife to tell you this:. You failed so miserably I had to step in again and finish what you should have from the beginning."_

Stop it! He would never say that. He was proud, even though I wasn't of myself, but he always believed in me.

_"You're so naive, son. Believing everything I say. You really screwed up big time. You could have killed Cell in an instant, but decided to torture him. Look where that got you; it brought you even more pain; the very same you were trying so hard to stop."_

I don't believe you. S-stop it! Or I'll...

_"Or what? You'll kill me, again? Hahaha, don't be a fool Gohan. You've brought this on yourself, I just did what had to be done. I'd rather die than live what an excuse for a son."_

SHUT UP, I yelled and rushed at that.. thing. I just flew straight through it, like waving your hand through smoke.

_"Ahhh, that anger, I can just smell it. It burns so bright within you. But let's not forget that guilt too."_

I fired a couple of Ki blasts at ... it, but nothing happened.

_"I wouldn't want to have ALL the fun here; so let's open the other door too."_

I couldn't do anything, so I just waited what the other door had in store for me. As it opened, the same thing happened, a purple mist with red yes, but it looked like... like.. . ME!

_"I'm sure you're surprised by what you're seeing. And yes, I AM you."_

This isn't real, it can't be.

_ " I'm really sorry for letting you die, dad. I was so stupid and arrogant... I don't know how to make it up to mum or you." _

_"You're so pathetic with that guilt. Always trying to please everyone else, but never yourself. You should have embraced your Saiyan side more, it gives you strength, unlike the Human part which makes you weak."_

_ I-I'm sorry, dad. Please forgive me. This guilt is too much. _

_"Enough self pity, son. We have the other one to take care of."_

I had no idea what was going on, but those copies started circling around me, like a mist. I was trying to tell them to back off, but they continued laughing at me. I couldn't hit them, I couldn't do a damn thing.

_"You can't do a thing; we're untouchable, we're you emotions. We can explode anytime, all it takes is a trigger."_

As they swirled closer and closer, I couldn't move a muscle; I was completely numb. Their Ki merged into one and starting flowing into me through my mouth and nose. It felt like drinking really hot water or breathing extremely dry and hot air. I closed my eyes as I couldn't keep them open.

S-STOP! I-I CAN'T T-TAKE IT A-ANY M-MORE! I screamed.

_"This is who you are; embrace it."_

NO, IT'S N-NOT ME1

_"These emotions give you power. Behold!"_

I don't know what he meant by that, but I felt my body somehow... changing. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 which started clouding my sane mind. I couldn't control it, I couldn't even control my body. The power surged through me like electricity. My muscles bulged to their limit, but that was not all; a tail sprung out of my purple gi; it had somehow re-grown.

_"This is who you are... a Saiyan! Not a weak Human!"_

End of Gohan's POV.

* * *

 

Gohan started screaming in his bed, consequently waking himself and his mother up. It wasn't long before Chichi burst into his room, seeing Gohan in an upright position.

"Gohan, what's wrong!?" she asked in panic.

Gohan's forehead was full of sweat, dripping down on his face. He wiped it off and looked at Chichi: "N-nothing, mum. It was just a bad dream."

"Again? That's the 3rd time in the last week," she replied, wiping her son's forehead with a cold damp cloth. "I'm a little worried, Gohan. Shouldn't we go see a doctor?"

"No, mum, no doctors. I'm not sick, I... just need time."

"Gohan, I don't think..." her words were cut off.

"Mum, PLEASE! Just... just let me deal with it in my own way," Gohan was a little harsh.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed and stood up as she didn't want to upset him more. "Try to get some sleep," she wished him before closing the doors behind her.

Gohan got out of bed and leaned on the window sill (3) to gaze at the stars on the black night sky.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked himself.

"It's not your fault, kid," a voice replied back.

The little demi-Saiyan leaned out of the window and there he was... Piccolo, floating beside his window.

"What are you doing here, Piccolo?"

"I felt your Ki and you seemed... distressed."

" Yeah, I was having a nightmare."

"Care to talk about it?" Piccolo wanted to know.

"No, not really."

"Suit yourself, kid."

"Oh, don't forget to come to Capsule Corp tomorrow," surprisingly said Gohan.

"Why?" Piccolo replied perplexed.

"Trunks is returning to his time, so Bulma invited us all to meet there and say goodbye".

"What's with all the goodbyes? Ok, sure, have it your way," muttered the Namekian.

"Great, and after that we could do some training. Don't worry, I won't go Super Saiyan 2 on you," smiled Gohan.

"Very funny, kid," sarcastically answered Piccolo. "Get some sleep, you'll need it for the training," he added and disappeared into the night.

The little half-Saiyan was feeling excited for the first time in the last 7 days. He jumped into bed, trying to get more sleep. A quarter of an hour flew by before his eyes finally closed for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) In this story, Cell games took place on 10th of May, not on 26th.
> 
> (2) I'm used to the 24-h time format and I don't like the 12-h one XD. No offense to the people who prefer the AM/PM, but I'll still be writing that in () so there's no confusion.
> 
> (3) A "shelf" under the window on the inside.
> 
> About the dream: It was difficult to write as I wanted it to have a certain meaning. If you have figured it out what those doors and two "clones" represented, good job :), if you didn't, read on.
> 
> The doors represent (I hope) Gohan's emotion barrier, trying to keep them from exploding or consuming him as he knows he can't control them if they do.
> 
> The "Goku" and "Gohan" clone are a manifestation of two emotions, Goku anger and Gohan guilt as can be seen from their dialogues. "Goku" is arrogant and angry whereas "Gohan" is feeling guilty, that's why he keeps apologizing for letting him die and so on. Gohan tried to somehow defeat them, but couldn't as they are a part of him. When locked away, Gohan is in control, but when both are "free" they can consume and empower him (the part where they enter through his nose and mouth). The more he embraces them, the more powerful he can become, obviously, but losing his "sane" mind in the process, especially when turning Super Saiyan 2 (he couldn't control it in his dream, too).
> 
> The last part, when his tail re-grew; I was trying to somehow bring forward his Saiyan heritage which is the basis for his power and Super Saiyan transformations, but he's been somehow "neglecting" it for too long, not lusting for battle; until he reached Super Saiyan 2. That's why "Goku" keeps telling him to fully embrace it and leave his Human "part" behind, because it's only holding him back.


End file.
